The Judgment of Prom
by history-writer86
Summary: Prom is the dance of the year. Gay couples have always been excluded from this pivotal event, and the same treatment ensues at McKinley High. Only this time, the glee club is ready to support their friends.
1. Reunited

**A/N: I know I've been publishing out of order, but I was looking over my timeline for the story and I realized that there needs to be a chapter about why Kurt transfers back to McKinely…and why he feels safe enough to try and go to Prom with Blaine. So, a little bit late, here is the official first chapter to "The Judgment of Prom." Enjoy!**

_**Prom is the dance of the year. Gay couples have always been excluded from this pivotal event, and the same treatment ensues at McKinley High. **_

_I could never own the genius of Glee._

**Reunited**

"Alright, everyone, that's it for today," Mr. Thomas called out just as the bell sounded. Blaine snapped his notebook quickly, gathering his books and heading for the door. If he was lucky, he'd be able to catch Kurt outside of his last class, and yet, of course, Kurt was _already _there.

"You try too hard," Kurt laughed at Blaine's crestfallen face.

"Why can't I be the one to wait for you after class? Besides, I like waiting for you after class."

"Well, so do I," Kurt teased, linking his hand with his boyfriend. _His _boyfriend. It hadn't even been a full month since Regional's…despite the loss at Regional's, the month of March just whizzed by in happy moments…their first date, hanging out intermintelly with the New Directions, and Kurt's family. Kurt still hadn't met Blaine's parents. It was always a sore subject when it came up.

"Do you have time for coffee?" Blaine's voice cut through Kurt's thoughts. Kurt nodded.

"Not too long. I need to get home for –,"

"- Friday night dinners. C'mon, let's get going."

* * *

Kurt was whistling when he stepped inside his house. No one was home yet, and Kurt decided to try and tackle some homework. Once he finished his book for English (a total of 150 pages of complicated prose) did Kurt look up at the clock on the wall. It was past seven. He was sure that he'd gotten home at five…and dinner was always at 6:30…where was everyone? Walking into the kitchen, Kurt spotted a note taped to the fridge.

_Kurt, _

_Finn's choir coach called – was saying something frantic about a basketball game gone wrong. I know that Finn and his team were playing today during the school day. We headed over around four. Hope to be back by 6:30. Call when you read this. Love you, Dad and Carole _

What the -?

A basketball game gone wrong? And why was Mr. Schue calling his dad, anyway? Wouldn't that be a Coach Beiste call? But then again…Mr. Schue was always sticking his neck out for the New Directions, in a big way. Even though he didn't help Kurt much during the Karfosky incident, Kurt always knew that Mr. Schue did care about him. But still, what was going on?

The ringing of his cell made Kurt jump, "Hello?"

"_Kurt! Why haven't you called me?" _Burt was on the other line, sounded slightly agitated.

"Hey Dad. I just read the note. I just read for class while I was waiting for someone to come home. What is going on?"

"_Um, hang on a second, Kurt,"_ Burt said quickly, muting himself. Kurt paced the length of the kitchen, trying to keep his mind calm, _"Kurt? I think you should come over here." _

"And where's here, exactly?"

"_McKinley." _

_

* * *

_

When Kurt pulled into the student lot, there was a small congregation of people near the front doors. Kurt couldn't make out any faces, or even distinguish voices until suddenly, someone ran from the group towards him.

"Kurt! Oh my goodness!" Mercedes threw her arms around her best friend, crying out happily, "You _should _have seen it! You would never believe what happened!" Kurt took in his surroundings, realizing that the entire New Directions were there, along with Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste, his dad and stepmom.

"What is going on?"

"Hey, man," Finn was there, sporting a black eye.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"Karofsky."

"_What_?" Fear and anger rose up in Kurt. He knew the glee club were still receiving crap from that nedanderthal…but on the basketball court?

"I should've pulled him from the game," Beiste began, "He was already acting out before the game even started."

"Will someone, please, tell me what happened?" Kurt was looking over everyone, seeing that Puck sported a swollen lip, Sam's knuckles were cut up and most of the girls looked visibly shaken.

"Okay, okay," Finn responded, "It all started about a week ago. We were at practice, getting read for our first game and everything. Karofsky hadn't really been himself, you know, picking on people. I decided to talk him about trying out glee again. He'd really enjoyed himself during the championship game. Karofsky didn't like me talking about glee. This black eye isn't nearly as bad as it should be. The one from last week was finally healing when he gave me this one tonight."

"Finn told us guys on the team that he'd talked to Karofsky," Puck continued, "So, we just let it be, that is, until tonight."

"The guys failed to tell us about all of this," Rachel cut in, more angry than scared, "We went to go tell them good luck on the sidelines when Karofsky was there, shouting about how glee club was losers and he couldn't believe how a bunch of pansies were there to give luck."

"_That's_ when Coach stepped in to lay it out for Karofsky," Sam spoke up, "She told him that she wouldn't tolerate anymore bullying, especially with the glee club or anything to do with homophobia. From there, well, Karofsky went crazy. I was just nodding to what coach was saying and he tried to throw a punch at me. I'd gotten to him pretty good, though, by the time Puck and Finn could get in."

"We had to forfeit the damn game," Beiste growled, "The kid's messed up. Figgins was there, on the court, as everything went down. Puckerman, Evans, Hudson, Karofsky and I all went into Figgins's office, where everything was talked out. Karofsky's been expelled indefinitely. It was only a matter of time, right Will?"

Kurt's head spun. Karofsky was _expelled _from McKinley? But something was still off from the story. Something Karofsky had said to his friends that had gotten everyone so riled up.

"You aren't telling me everything," Kurt said boldly.

"They aren't, Kurt," Burt looked directly at his son, "Because they're hurt. _You _didn't tell them everything. _You _didn't tell me everything. When Karofsky was being escorted out of the building, his dad kept asking why Karofsky was acting out. He shouted it all out.

"What – what are you talking about?" Headlights filled the parking lot. The car stopped in front of the school, the door opening quickly, footsteps clicking towards the group.

"Karofsky's gay, Kurt," Finn said quietly, "He told us that you knew."

"I heard what happened on the radio," Blaine was there, standing next to Kurt, "What's going on?"

"He _told _you?" Kurt choked out, not even acknowledging Blaine.

"Not us, exactly," Mercedes said angrily, "Just the whole school that he'd kissed you."

"What the _hell_?" Blaine said loudly.

"Oh, good," Burt snapped, "This isn't new information for everyone, then. Here I would've thought that you would know about this." Blaine shifted uneasily under Burt's gaze.

"You have got to be _kidding me!_ Kurt! You tell some kid you've just met about Karofsky – about everything that's happened – but you don't tell your own father?"

"It's not that simple, Dad," Kurt exploded, "You _don't know _what it has been like for me! Karofsky terrorized me for months on end, only because I am gay. He used me to hide himself so far in the closet. Who _else _would I talk to about this, Dad? This kind of harassment, this kind of bullying, is directed straight at my identity, one that you don't have."

"This isn't about that!"

"Yes, it is, Dad," Kurt was close to tears now, "Do you think it was easy for me to face being gay alone? And in high school? So, yes, Dad, when I met my first gay guy, I told him everything about Karofsky because he had been there, too."

"Having to hear about this, now, after everything that's happened, hurts me Kurt. I feel like I haven't been there for you, that someone is taking my place."

"Blaine could never take your place, Dad. He couldn't take anyone's place in my life," Kurt said firmly, "I alienated myself from all of you. After the semester I'd had, I didn't want help. I was too proud…too stubborn to tell anyone what was going on. I thought I could take care of myself – even when Dad was in a coma – but then, when Karofsky kissed me, and I met Blaine, I stopped trying to understand. I was at the end of the line. I needed to talk to some_one_, someone who hadn't been a part of the hell. That's why I told Blaine."

Burt studied his son closely, tears brimming. After a few long seconds, Burt pulled his son against his chest.

"Um," Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly, "I know I'm always late to everything, but what exactly happened?" Mercedes bit down on her lip, exchanging a glance with Rachel, who let a small giggle escape her lips. Soon, everyone was laughing, breaking the tension easily.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" Mr. Schue said once the laughter died down, "Maybe the pizza place down the road. No one's eaten yet." Kurt, Burt, Carole and Finn all looked at each other.

"I think Mom would be okay if we didn't have our Friday dinner tonight. You know, considering the circumstances?" Kurt said timidly. His dad nodded.

* * *

"You aren't always late," Kurt leaned over to Blaine later on during a break in the conversation. Everyone had either gone to get even more pizza or became engrossed in their own conversations, "Actually, you have impeccable timing."

"Oh really?" Blaine moved closer to his boyfriend, "Like now?" He slipped his hand under the table to squeeze Kurt's knee. Kurt jumped in his seat, a blush overtaking his face. Kurt just nodded.

"Pretty dramatic night, huh? I didn't think I'd see you till Sunday."

"I know, right?" Blaine laughed, "So…what happens now?"

"What do ya mean?" Kurt said lazily.

"Kurt, Karofsky was expelled," Blaine emphasized, "You can go back to McKinley now."

Kurt sat back in his seat, deep in thought. There were so many perks, now, about going back to McKinley…he could be in his favorite environment, being with the New Directions, and competing for solos and singing and dancing during rehearsal…and being with his friends, his friends who loved him and were actually working on taking care of him…and they were going to _National's_…but then there was Blaine and Dalton…the place that challenged him…the place with the enclosed Warbler's and their small thinking…

"_You still have a choice_._" _Blaine's words were right there in Kurt's head from the party a month ago…when his friends decided to throw a party to meet/threaten Blaine officially.

"You still have a choice," Blaine was there now, saying it again, "I'll always be here for you, Kurt, no matter what you decide." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, nodding.

"Well, you know, unlike Dalton, McKinley is infamous for their Prom's…"

"Are you asking me Prom?"

"I guess I am, since, you know, I'm going to be a student at McKinley again," Blaine smiled at Kurt and gestured for Kurt to go talk to his Dad. After a short, slightly heated talk with his dad, Kurt approached Mr. Schue, who was at the far end of the table.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt said superiorly, "I would like to audition back into New Directions." Mercedes squealed loudly, nearly knocking her friend over, causing the rest of the club to realize what was happening, engulfing Kurt in hugs, with Blaine watching and laughing at the sight. Kurt was going back to where he belonged.

**A/N: Like I said, I hadn't planned on having this chapter at all. Now, I'm glad I have it. It resolves some broken storylines between Burt and Blaine. It'll be interesting when all of the Karofsky/Kurt drama does come out, and how the New Directions and Burt take it, especially since Blaine did know, right as it happened. Anyway, please review! **


	2. Anchors

**A/N: I'd say damn Glee for making me think of more stories, but I just can't. This mutli-story comes from spoilers about Glee and how Kurt and Blaine are going to Prom…and have some problems with it along the way. So, enjoy! **

_**Prom is the dance of the year. Gay couples have always been excluded from this pivotal event, and the same treatment ensues at McKinley High. **_

_I could never own the genius of Glee._

**Anchors**

"Alright, that's enough for rehearsal today, guys," Mr. Schue called out at the end of the song. Kurt leaned against Mercedes, beaming widely. The group didn't dissapite. Rachel headed over to Mercedes and Kurt. Everyone was joking around, relaxing at the end of practice when the doors opened in the back of the auditorium. Mr. Schue stood up from his seat.

"Sue, for the last time, this is our ti -," Mr. Schue began angrily before he looked up the guest. Mr. Schue studied the young man standing in the aisle carefully. The students hadn't noticed the guest until the heard Mr. Schue's voice die off.

"Blaine!" Kurt all but leapt off the stage to greet his boyfriend estically.

"What is he doing here?" Puck asked loudly.

"What planet have you been living on, Puckerman?" Quinn asked sardonically, "Those two have been together since Regional's. Blaine swings by practice every Friday."

"I know that. It's Tuesday."

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were having a hushed conversation, far back from the stage. They both were agitated, and looked very frustrated. The whole group was watching the exclusiveness of the duo, a trait that hadn't really existed until now.

"I don't mean to interrupt, well, actually, I do," Finn said loudly, "But what the hell is going on? You both look like you've been hit by a train or something."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. Kurt looked sheepish, earning a light smack from Blaine.

"You didn't tell them? They could've helped."

"Helped with what?" Rachel inquired.

"It's nothing, Blaine, really, now is not a good time."

"I think it is, actually," Mercedes corrected, "You've been on edge since lunch, Kurt, when you vanished. I was going to crack it outta you, but this works too. Maybe Blaine should tell us what's going on?"

"Hey, that works for me. It'll make _our _lives easier," Blaine smirked, causing Kurt to flinch.

"Fine! I didn't want to bring it because everyone's been so excited about it, and Quinn really, really, _really _wants to back on top, but the only way this going to work is if you guys help us, which might hurt Quinn's chances. It would mean so much to me and Blaine, though -,"

"Dude, stop stalling," Puck snapped.

"Blaine and I are going to Prom…

"Oh, wow!"

"Here I thought they were going to announce their engagement…"

"Ooh! We'll have to go shopping soon!"

"Only the student council refused to sell me a ticket."

"What?"

"When the hell did this happen?"

"Hell to the no."

"Screw Prom Queen. This is so much more important."

"They can't do this – my dad's will hear about this, I promise."

"Do Burt and Mom know?"

"Why didn't they sell Kurt a ticket? He's normal. Well, his love of scarves isn't, but still."

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Mr. Schue's sounded out louder than everyone else, "I know you both have had your fair share of bullying and fighting to go to Prom is going to a big fight. You just got settled back into McKinley, Kurt. We don't want you to leave again because of the stress. It's not going to be easy, even though I personally will have your back."

"Yes, I am sure," Kurt said confidentially, "It's different now. Being at Dalton showed me how the world can be accepting. Now it's time to make McKinley like that. All the progress we've made just here, in glee. Remember how Puck used to call this the homo-explosion? Just last week, he and Blaine were talking football after practice."

"What about you, Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked. Blaine was floored by the question.

"Why are you asking _me_? I'm not even a student here. The people who it'll affect every single day is all of you and Kurt. I tried to say no to him, but he's too damn adorable."

"Dude, we're behind Kurt on this as long as he's on board, which means we have to be behind you, too," Puck said, "Although, if you hurt Kurt at all, we'll go all gangster on you, even if it means going back to juvie."

"Seriously? You don't even know me? You're throwing a lot on the line."

"For love. Well, and for Kurt and his happiness," Rachel smiled, "Besides, you gave Kurt the strength to come back to McKinley. Without you, he'd still be miserable. We have you to thank for that."

"I couldn't have said it better," Mr. Schue nods, clapping Kurt and Blaine on the back, "So, I'll ask again, Blaine, are you sure you want to do this? You'll have to trust us to help Kurt during the day at school, but we'll have to trust you to look after him after school, along with Finn and their family."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh my god! Finally, a committed answer!" Kurt squealed, causing the group to laugh as Kurt and Blaine hugged each other tightly.

"So, how did you try and avoid answering Kurt?" Finn asked Blaine as everyone began to pack up to go home. Blaine laughed easily before answering quietly.

"It wasn't easy. He's been asking me about Prom since he came back here. I either brought up another topic, like being back here and in New Directions, or took him shopping…haven't you noticed all of the clothes he has now? It's cost a fortune in gas, but I just wasn't sure. But having you guys here helps."

"Having _you_ around helps. You have no idea how happy you make Kurt. Whenever he gets back from a date, he practically sings for the whole night. I don't know how long Burt will put up with it, because it's almost baseball season."

"Are you serious?"

"Why are you surprised? This is Kurt we're talking about. Although," Finn stopped in the middle of the hall, causing Blaine to crash into Finn.

"What?"

"He hasn't told Mom and Burt…godamnitt, Kurt!" Finn spun around to find Kurt giggling with Rachel and Mercedes.

"What is it now, Finn?" Kurt asked lazily.

"You can only do this if Burt and Mom agree to it!"

"I know."

"Why haven't you told them yet?"

"It's a new idea, Finn."

"Really, because Blaine just told me how you've been asking him since you got back here a month ago!"

"Finn, just calm down," Rachel says.

"No, Rachel. You don't know how scared the three of us have been since you came back to McKinley. We were scared about the bullies, the lack of faculty helping aside from Mr. Schue…and Blaine. We didn't know how being at different schools would work between you two. If anything bad happened, it would have been so much harder to deal with being at McKinley."

Dead silence filled the hallway. The rest of the club has passed Finn when he stopped but then stopped to listen as he spoke. Kurt and Blaine just stared at Finn, who was almost crying. Finn looked to see the club watching him intently. He walked closer to Kurt and Blaine, lowering his voice significantly.

"I know that we asked you guys if you can do this, but I don't know if_ I_ can do this. Seeing you harassed, talked about – I still can't believe that you made it back here. And now this. It's such a fantastic idea, I just don't want to see you get hurt, Kurt."

Kurt wiped his eyes quickly before stepping forward to hug his stepbrother, both of the boys crying silently. When the duo broke away, Kurt smiled up at Finn.

"I know this is hard. It's still hard for me. But _knowing _that I have you and our family and the Glee club and Blaine is what made this decision so easy. I just knew that all these people would support me, and that we'd get through it together."

"It's still going to be a tough sell," Finn looked at Blaine, who had almost started crying himself, "I think Blaine should be there. Mom adores him and Burt seems to like him."

"Does tonight work, then?" Kurt asked. Blaine and Finn nodded in affirmation.

"Hey, we can come too!" Rachel called, her hands on her hips, Mercedes nodding vigorously. The rest of the club had moved closer to the smaller group, all of them looking at Finn and Kurt expectantly.

"Uh, I don't know -," Finn started uncomfortably.

"Our house is big enough now, Finn. I will need help cooking dinner, though," Kurt said.

"Wait, you cook?" Blaine asked, "I don't know why that shocks me."

"I don't know why you didn't know. The day after Rachel's party, I was supposed to help my dad with brunch food. I know that you're a horrible cook, but I'll take your help anyway."

"Did I offer?"

"Wait, wait, we'll have to clear this with our parents first. It is kinda last minute," Finn began, "We'll let you guys know within an hour. At the very least, they'll probably let Mercedes and Rachel come. And thank you, everyone."

"If we're having a feast, we have got to run to the store on the way home," Kurt said excitingly.

"Huh, well, why don't you and Blaine do that? I'll go and clean up at home," Finn said as he got into his car. Blaine turned to Kurt once the Glee club had cleared the parking lot.

"Why the hell did you leave McKinley again?" Blaine asked in amazement. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's, tugging him into a hug.

"So I could be with you."

**A/N: I love reviews. ****And I would've had Blaine and Kurt kiss here at the end, but they are in a highly bigoted, homophobic area. It isn't a good idea for them to kiss anywhere in that town. Period. **


	3. All in the Family

**A/N: This story will probably be one of the first multi-chapter stories that I finish. It sucks that my break is almost over and I have to go back to classes. But while you wait for me to update, go check out my other stories, that is, if you've read/watched Sammy Keyes (amazing, perfect series!), American Dragon: Jake Long, or Sonny with a Chance. I'll also post my Glee oneshots sporadically, and as inspiration keeps coming. **

_**Prom is the dance of the year. Gay couples have always been excluded from this pivotal event, and the same treatment ensues at McKinley High. **_

_I could never own the genius of Glee._

**All in the Family **

"All we need now are spices," Kurt said, leaning over the overloaded shopping cart. He flashed a smile at Blaine, causing Blaine to raise an eyebrow in response.

"Don't look at me like that. I know everyone will love this dinner. If they don't, they'll have to leave. Considering how much work I'll be putting into it, fair's fair."

"Really, Kurt?"

"Shut _up_. Now, c'mon, we don't have much time."

"I'm not the one who practically swooned over the new Rachel Ray cookbook…or over the expensive chocolate."

"That's imported straight from Switzerland. It's very crucial to the dessert I'm going to make!"

"Uh-huh, right. You know everyone would've been just fine with pasta and cookies."

"Do you not know me at all? Goodness, and to think that I call you my boyfriend," Kurt poked Blaine lightly, before smiling coyly and heading to the other end of the store, leaving Blaine behind, half-shocked, half-amused.

When Blaine caught up to Kurt, he wasn't able to tease his boyfriend due to his engrossment in the variety of spices and labels to choose from. Kurt's phone starting ringing wildly, something that went unnoticed by Kurt. Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, tugging on Kurt's belt loop. After not getting a reaction, Blaine moved his hand down into Kurt's pocket. Kurt jumped a good two feet into the air.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Your phone's ringing."

"Huh?"

"Your phone. In your pocket."

"Oh. Wow, I was really out of it."

"Yeah…maybe you should answer your phone. It could your dad or Finn." Kurt stared at Blaine for a minute, looking slightly punch drunk. Blaine cocked his head at Kurt, smiling widely before realizing his hand was still in Kurt's pocket. He quickly grabbed Kurt's phone and walked a little ways away, to control the blush that overtook his face.

"Hello…oh, hey Dad. Sorry I didn't answer right away. I was looking at the spices and didn't hear my phone."

Blaine managed to calm down to face Kurt, only to see Kurt rubbing his jeans pocket, a ridiculous smile…a deep red blush all over his face. Kurt avoided looking at Blaine as he continued to talk to Burt.

"Really? Wow, Dad, this means a lot to me and Bl -, I mean, um, thanks. And he's right, we do have something pretty serious we want to talk to you and Carole about. And, um, it does have to do with the Glee club, which is why, uh, they should come over. Oh, and Blaine is coming too! Did Finn mention that?"

Kurt's eyes flickered over to Blaine when he almost slipped out his name, the blush overtaking both of them once more. This time, however, Blaine was determined to keep eye contact, causing Kurt to stumble over his words and bite his lip over and over again. Blaine wasn't aware what he was doing, because his mind was only on Kurt.

"Alright, well, um, I guess we'll see you soon! Bye, Dad. Love you," Kurt closed his phone quickly and turned away from Blaine.

"You know what? You're right. We don't need any spices."

"I know. Does that mean we're done?"

"Yes," Kurt said breathlessly, "Let's go home."

* * *

Once Kurt pulled into the garage, and the door was halfway closed, Kurt and Blaine moved without even thinking, without even looking at each other. Their lips were connected instantly, moving heatingly, breaking the thick fog of tension that enveloped them since Burt called. Kurt laced his hands through Blaine's hair, tugging on the curly locks, deepening the kiss further when the light clicked on in the garage.

"Whoa, um, hey guys!" Finn was standing there, looking away from the kiss, trying to not intrude on the intimacy of the moment.

"Oh! Um, hey, Finn. We – we were just -," Kurt stumbled out of the car, breathless.

"It's cool, Kurt. I just came out to help with the two tons of groceries you bought."

"Right, right. There in the back," Kurt chanced a glance at Blaine, who was still sitting in the car, who was staring blankly out the front window. Kurt opened the back for Finn, and took the first round of groceries inside. When Kurt came back, without Finn, Blaine was still sitting in the front seat. Kurt opened Blaine's door and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Blaine snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Kurt's voice, saying his name quietly, lovingly.

"Um, wow. I'm wow right now," Blaine's eyes connected with Kurt's, "You are so amazing."

"I'm not the one who started all this. You are."

"That isn't true. You started all this just as much as I did. I guess the wow comes from our kiss and the fact that your step_brother_ just walked in on us making out and he didn't say anything bad about it…at all."

"Finn's come a really long way."

"Really?"

Yeah. But that's a story for another time. You, mister, have some cooking to help me with."

"Seriously? You know I fail at cooking. I can't, you know, get my way out of this, can I?" With these words, Blaine stepped out of the car, his body pressed completely against Kurt's. Instead of being able to hold the upper hand, however, both Blaine and Kurt melted into each other again. After kissing for a few more minutes, the duo broke apart to catch their breath.

"You know, Blaine, whenever I go into the kitchen, my family tends to stay clear of it…," Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand, rushing into the house, laughing the whole way.

* * *

Just under two hours later, the entire New Directions were settled in the Hummel-Hudson living room comfortably. Finn's PlayStation 3 was on, and of course, the group was playing Sing Star, guys versus girls. Burt and Carole were watching the group carefully to see if anyone would reveal what the evening was about. Just as Rachel was belting out the last line of her song, there was a shout from the kitchen.

"Do you think everything is okay in there?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine! I can't believe you just did that!" Kurt's voice was raised significantly, and extremely high pitched. From the living room, the group did not hear Blaine's quiet, muffled laugh that caused Kurt to raise his voice even more.

"Do you even know how much this is going to cost me?"

"I have a general idea. C'mon, it's just a -,"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Get out of this kitchen! I should've listened to you when you said you couldn't cook!"

"Wow…the dream couple is actually fighting?" Puck said quietly.

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, "I'm sorry."

"Just go!" Blaine came out of the kitchen two seconds later, a little flour dusting his nose. He just smiled at the group staring at him. He took a seat next to Mercedes, just as Kurt exited the kitchen, completely covered – from head to toe – in a sticky, moist flour mixture. Before anyone could comment, Kurt raised his hand.

"Do. Not. Say. A. Word," Kurt pivoted to the right, going up the stairs, "Dinner's ready. Start with out me. This is going to take _forever_ to get out of my hair."

"You look fine to me, Kurt!" Blaine laughed, causing Kurt to whirl around at him. For once, Kurt didn't have any words. He just glared at his boyfriend, until he involuntarily cracked a smile.

"Ha," Blaine said triumphantly. Kurt stormed out of the room. Once his door slammed from upstairs, everyone started laughing.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe he didn't _break _up with you! You know how sensitive over his clothes – and especially his hair!: Mercedes said between gasps.

"Wow…that was hysterical!" The entire club, Burt and Carole were laughing, quiet loudly. Everyone had seen Kurt freak out over his clothes and his hair, but this was the first time anyone had ever, ever let someone go unharmed from ruining his appearance.

"Dude, you must be someone special for him to not totally freak on you," Finn said between gasps, "Last week, I accidentally bleached a sweater of his. He still refuses to completely talk to me."

"I CAN HEAR ALL OF YOU!" Kurt bellowed from upstairs. The group quieted down.

"You heard the kid, dinner's ready!" Burt stood up and led the way to the kitchen.

* * *

"So, what happened, anyway, Blaine?" Carole asked. The entire group was sitting around two long tables that were pulled from the garage. Burt and Carole had taken the seats closest to the kitchen to exam the damage. It appeared that most of whatever had happened landed totally on Kurt. The flour that dusted Blaine's nose probably came from a small flour fight based on the little tracks of flour everywhere.

"I took the mixers out too early from the bowl and they were still moving. Kurt caught full blast of it because he was facing the bowl completely. I took off my Dalton jacket when I left the kitchen," Blaine said.

"Oh man," Mercedes laughed, "I'm never going to let him forget about this."

"Enough about the mess of a kitchen and Kurt. I wanna know what is going on that you and Kurt had to invite the entire Glee club to, Finn," Burt interrupted just as Kurt came into the dining room with a whole new outfit on.

"It has to be with me and Blaine, Dad."

"The only thing that a group intervention would involve is a pregency, which is impossible, or an engagement. I'll just say no to that right now. Now, what's this all about, Kurt?"

"Um, well, the thing is…," Kurt stumbled over his words, his hands clasping and unclasping. Blaine sat up in his seat, making eye contact with Kurt. They had never gotten around to how they wanted to talk to Burt and Carole.

"The thing is, Burt -," Blaine began.

"Blaine, I like you well enough, so far, but I want to hear what's going on from my son. If he needs to ask me something, he can. I still don't see why all your friends have to be here. I'm not the bad guy here."

"We know that, Mr. Hummel," Rachel piped in, "We're here for support afterwards."

"After what?"

"I asked Blaine to Prom, Dad," Kurt blurted out, "The only problem is that the student council refused to give me tickets."

"Excuse me?" Burt said loudly, "Why in the world would you want to go to Prom? After everything that happened?"

"Because we have a right to go -," Kurt started.

"It's not that simple, Kurt! You were harassed out of McKinley! You just got back to the school because that asshole was finally expelled. I don't want you to ruin this!"

"Burt, please," Mercedes interjected, "That's why we're all here. We all believe that Kurt and Blaine should be able to go to Prom. And we're here to show you and Carole how much we all care about this and how were here to support your son."

"It's not about that," Burt insisted.

"Listen, Burt," Finn finally spoke out, "I wasn't too thrilled about this either, but I think Kurt's got a point: they deserve to have this night as much as the rest of us. And their lucky enough to have all of us there to help us. Even Mr. Schue is going to help us out."

There was a heavy silence after Finn spoke. Burt looked from Finn to Kurt, chewing the inside of his lip. He turned to Carole.

"Honey, I know this is hard for you, but they make a good point."

"I know they do, but what about the classes Kurt has without everyone? And I know all of you have good intentions, but the only person who can really understand the difficulty behind this is Blaine, who doesn't even go to McKinley. It's a lot to ask of a person, to come up and down here every day."

"I'd do it anyway," Blaine said quietly.

"I know. It seems like if I say no, I'll look like the bad guy…but Kurt," Burt locked eyes with his son, who was still standing in, shaking inside and out, "If anything, anything gets violent, this fight stops. Do you understand me?" Kurt stared at Burt for a few minutes before he jumped up again and ran around the table to give Burt a huge hug.

"Thank you!"

"Okay, okay, get off Kurt. We need to eat this dinner and then clean up the kitchen."

"Don't worry, Dad. Blaine'll take care of it," Kurt laughed as everyone dug into the feast.

* * *

"Go, go, go! Yes, and it's the guys who win again! Ha!" Puck shouted loudly. The Glee club had moved into the living room to break out the video games, movies and popcorn. The girls sulked in their seats, cringing at losing again. Finn was just about to put in MarioKart Wii when Burt walked in to the room.

"Have any of you guys seen the time? It's past 11 on a school night. It's time to head home," The mixture of Burt's voice and everyone groaning about having to leave jolted Blaine awake, who had been sleeping in Kurt's lap.

"What's going on?" Blaine mumbled incohertly. Everyone turned to look at the couple. They'd had all but forgotten where Blaine was actually from until Burt had told them what time it was.

"Um, Dad? I don't think Blaine can drive back to Westerville tonight," Kurt broke the silence. Carole stepped out into the living room, smiling.

"We know, honey. He'll sleep down here for tonight, okay?" Kurt beamed. Everyone began to shuffle out of the house, saying their goodbyes and laughing as they went, recalling what would forever be known as the kitchen incident. As everyone left, Kurt was helping Blaine onto the bigger couch.

"Hey, Kurt," Burt started, "You stay up in your room, got it?"

"Got it, Dad," Kurt responded as he got up and gave Burt another hug, "Thanks."

"Of course, kid. Now get some shut eye once he's all settled."

"Your dad and stepmom are so cool," Blaine said sleepily once he was all dressed for bed, and settled with a blanket, "Not like my parents at all. Hmm. G'night, Kurt." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, who was curled in one of Kurt's blankets. Kurt kissed Blaine lightly on his forehead before heading upstairs, a smile on his face.

**A/N: This is the first real time that New Directions got to really interact with Blaine. Oh, they know all about him, of course, because he's all Kurt talks about. They know how happy Kurt is and all, but they all start to realize just how serious this two are. And how great their chemistry is. Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Never Alone

**A/N: This is probably going to be one of my longest chapters. There's a lot going on here, but I think it all fits together. Everything is coming together here, and the support is building. So, sit back and enjoy! **

_**Prom is the dance of the year. Gay couples have always been excluded from this pivotal event, and the same treatment ensues at McKinley High. **_

_I could never own the genius of Glee._

**Never Alone **

The alarm sounded like a gunshot, jolting Santana from her deep, mellow sleep. Rubbing her eyes, inwardly cursing about stay out so late, Santana stumbled into her bathroom. The night before had been inspiring. Watching Mr. Hummel accept his son – and his boyfriend – really moved Santana. The past few months at McKinley had been wearing on the young teenager. So much had happened ever since…well, ever since Brittany started seeing Artie. It forced Santana to think about her sexuality.

Her sexuality.

A struggle that she hadn't shared with anyone but Brit and Ms. Holliday. It was just too hard, too emotional to even think about. And Santana didn't do emotions. It made her feel twisted up inside, which made her feel so, so out of control. Santana was a very in control person, most of the time. She knew who she was and who she wanted to be…and yet…

A few weeks back, she started wondering around online when she found a GLBT networking site…intriguied, and bored out of her mind, Santana began clicking and soon she had created a full profile page…minus her sexual orientation. Soon, lesbians were friend requesting her…asking to meet up. None of them captured her interested until one girl, a senior from McKinley, signed on…and she was gay…

"Santana! Get your ass down here, you're gonna be late!" Santana's mom, Lucy, hollered. Santana stared at her reflection, her mind reeling over the past few months…the dinner last night…being with Joey…loving Brittany…

"Mom…," Santana mumbled weakly. Lucy was waiting impatiently at the end of the stairs. The haughty expression vanished from Lucy's face the moment she saw Santana's expression. Lucy could remember only three times in Santana's life when she was this upset: when her father left, the third week of March of that year and now.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I – I need to tell you something…"

* * *

It was surprisingly easily for Blaine to be back at Dalton after leaving Kurt's earlier that morning. Although, having his boyfriend there to wake him up, make him coffee and breakfast was probably why Blaine was okay with being back at the zero tolerance school. That, and _seeing _and learning fully about the support system Kurt has in McKinley eased Blaine's conscience as well.

The day had gone uneventfully so far. Warbler practice wasn't nearly as exciting without Kurt or prospective competitions. Now, Blaine was hurrying the long hallways to his Journalism class. In the class, they'd been discussing how modern media affects everyday lives, especially the talk show format.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Anderson," his teacher quipped just as the bell rang. Blaine slid into his seat, automatically looking for Kurt before remembering he wasn't there…but they already had plans for the weekend.

"Now, we've been talking about the merits of day time talk shows. Today, we're going to watch "The Talk". Remember, be critical of the format, not the content for today. The producers know what everyday viewers want of a show. It may seem like petty gossip to _you_, but in reality, what the hosts talk about on the show really do inspire their viewers, which is why the day time talk show _works_. And who knows, maybe something exciting will happen today."

Mr. Johnson clicked on the large TV, settling into his desk. Blaine felt his eyes slid out of focus. He had gotten, at most, six hours of sleep on top of driving for well over three hours the day before…maybe going down to Lima everyday wasn't the be—

"Oh! Now, this kind of thing happens a lot. Breaking news! Stay focused on format, not issue," Mr. Johnson perked up once the clip for Breaking News streamed through the talk show, cutting off the women bickering about the merits of fabric softener (?).

"We have breaking news coming in right now from the outskirts of Lima," A clean cut reporter sat behind her desk, "We will return to the regular scheduled program as soon as we hear from our on-field reporter, Rod Remington. Rod's reporting from outside McKinley High School," The screen spilt in two, showing Rod Remington just outside McKinley. Blaine's inside started to freeze when he saw a large sign in the background.

"Thank you, Marty. This is Rod Remington reporting live, outside of McKinley High School, where a group of protesters has gathered. According to the members of the crowd, a gay student attempted to buy a ticket for the Prom coming up at the end of May. The student council refused to sell him a ticket, something that the protesters firmly believe was the right decision."

Blaine stared at the television, millions of thoughts and emotions working through his head. Protesters outside of McKinley…people that we're personally against him and Kurt attending a dance…a dance? It didn't make any sense. Why? Why? The mantra repeated over and over in Blaine's head.

"Wow, um, this is definitely breaking news," Mr. Johnson's voice broke Blaine from his thoughts. Blaine looked around the classroom, his eyes meeting with Wes and David's. They knew about Kurt's insane idea for Prom…such an insane idea…

"Mr. Johnson!" Blaine cut over his teacher's monologue on the news, Blaine's shoulder bag already on, "I need to leave."

"I don't kno-," Mr. Johnson started, but was throw off by Blaine's fierce gaze. He just nodded mutely. Blaine bolted from the room, sprinting down the halls and wrenching his care door open, all the while trying to call Kurt.

Kurt. If anything, _any_thing happened to Kurt, Blaine didn't know what he'd do. The protesters were just protesters…for now. What if they found out who tried to buy the ticket? What if they rushed the school, searching for Kurt? Obsessing over what could/could not happen wasn't helping. Tearing out of the Dalton parking lot and onto the empty interstate did help.

For now.

* * *

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel all had the same free period, the second to last class period. Ever since Kurt came back to McKinley, they had started going off campus to pick up snacks for Glee club and to just escape from school. The trio was heading out the front doors when they ran into Finn was coming in.

"Kurt! You shouldn't leave today!" Finn said, panicking.

"Why not? We need a break from this place, so you better have some explanation for getting all crazy on us, boy," Mercedes sassed.

"Um, how do you not know what's going on?" Finn asked stupidly.

"What is it, Finn?" Kurt snapped. Finn shuffled his feet, trying to fit his words together, "If you don't have anything to say, then let us go."

"Dude!" Puck blasted through the front doors, "They're demanding to know who tried to buy the ticket!"

"Puckerman," Rachel began, "What's going on?"

"It's a mob…they're protesting you trying to buy a Prom ticket, Kurt," The students were silent for a few minutes, the horrible realization at their feet. But why? Why? The protesters came out very quickly, gathering a full force, by the peeks Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes got from the library, which had a full view of the parking lot.

"Listen, man, it'll be okay…," Finn started to say when Kurt's phone buzzed loudly.

"Hello?"

"_Kurt? Jesus, I've been trying to call you for over an hour now! Where are you? Is everything okay? What is going on? The news on the radio won't stop talking about it," _Blaine's voice rushed over the line, dropping all pretenses. Kurt gripped the phone tightly.

"How did you even find out?"

"_Journalism. We were watching those God awful daily talk shows when there was a breaking news bulletin. But where are you? Are you okay? What is going –,"_

"I have no idea. I just found out that there's a mob…Rachel, Mercedes and I were heading out when Finn and Puck warned us. Nobody's made an announcement or anything."

"_Okay…okay…listen, I'm on my way to McKinley right now." _

"What? Blaine, that isn't a good idea," Kurt sprang from his seat. Rachel and Mercedes jumped at Kurt's outburst, frantically trying to ask him what was going on.

"_I don't care. I'll change my clothes before I pull in. No one knows who I am, expect the glee club. It will be fine, Kurt." _

"And I'm fine right now. We're in the damn library. I'm not going anywhere," Kurt hissed furiously. As much as he wanted to see Blaine, he didn't want him to get caught up in the protesters. The thought of Blaine getting asked questions…about getting called names pained Kurt.

"Kurt," Mr. Schue appeared from behind the stacks, "I think Blaine should come. I think everyone should come, with their parents. It looks like we have some planning to do about all of this. Stay with me until Blaine gets here. I'll escort him into the building."

Kurt looked up to his teacher, his coach, widely. Mr. Schue was serious. And right. It was time to make a game plan.

* * *

Will Schuester was hurrying down the halls just as the final bell rang. There was too much going on now, too much for him to even process. How the hell was he supposed to be there for his students, for Kurt, when a _freaking _mob formed during the day? How was Kurt supposed to be safe? How did this happen so quickly? And when, when, did he start feeling so _alone_? None of the teachers were helping, no one said anything, all day, about the mob. There was no announcement, no warnings, no help extended…everyone knew who tried to buy the ticket…and no teacher help—

"Will? Will? What is going on? You look you've been hit by a bus or something," Emma was there, the very bane of Will's existence, trying to get his attention.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Emma, but there's somewhere I have to be. I already had to leave a class early to help out a – a student."

"With the glee club? Look, Will, I know what's been going on with the whole Prom debacle," Emma's words froze him in his tracks. Of course she knew…she always knew about the glee club and about the drama there, "I know that you want to help Kurt get through this. But, Will…

Will looked over at Emma, who was stepping closer and closer to him. He could see straight into her eyes, into her heart…

"You don't have to do this alone. I want to help," Emma said quietly. Will stared at her for a minute before reaching out to her, the first time in months, and he hugged her.

"Okay," Will mumbled, "We're all meeting in the choir room…with their parents to talk everything over. It just seemed like the best idea."

"That sounds perfect, Will," Emma said, breaking the hug and leading the way to the choir room.

Will had never seen the choir room so jam packed. But every single student of his was there with their parents. There was Brittany sitting next to a shorter, brunette middle aged woman chatting with an exact replica of Santana. Tina and her parents were off in their own corner with Mike and his dad, whispering to each other while Artie's father was standing tall for his son while talking to Quinn's pinched face mother. And of course, Burt and Carole were gathered around their sons and Blaine. Mercedes stood to the side with her mother and aunt entered the room through the side door and were making a beeline for the Hummel-Hudson family when there was a commotion in the front of the room.

"Daddy, it's okay! I'm fine, I promise," Rachel was insisting as she and her imfamous dad's stepped into the room. Will's heart turned to ice. He'd all but forgotten about Rachel's parents…the mob outside…

"What happened?" Will hurried over to the family. Rachel smiled at him.

"Oh, nothing serious, Mr. Schue. Some Cheerio mocked my outfit. Daddy gets upset when anyone makes fun of me. My clothes, specifically."

"Yes, well, we like to give our daughter free reign in anything. She's very individualistic. I'm Lucas and you must be Will Schuester. We can never get Rachel to stop gushing about you," Lucas grasped Will's hand tightly.

"_You _like to give Rachel free reign. I am appalled by what's she's wearing. I'm Ron, Lucas's partner, most unfortunately and Rachel's better father." Rachel beamed at her dad's, while enjoying Mr. Schue's expression. Lucas just winked at Will before heading more into the choir room. He spotted Kurt and Blaine talked to each other.

"Well, hello, there. I'm Lucas, Rachel's dad. And don't let that _man _tell you differently," Lucas stage whispered, "Now, I'm going to guess who's who here -,"

"Lucas, will you please try to not embarrass two boys you don't _even _know," Ron was at Lucas's side, "Please excuse my husband." Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened at these words.

"Wait. You're married?" Kurt choked.

"In all intents and purpose, aside from legally, we are. We don't need a marriage license to tell us that. Lucas, of course, still tells everyone I'm his boyfriend…sometimes not even that. Don't ask why I keep him around. C'mon, Lucas, I think that fine man wants to start."

"I was enjoying myself."

"Of course you were," Ron pulled his husband away from Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, who were watching her dad's in total awe.

"Why haven't I met them until today?" Kurt demanded to Rachel. She giggled a bit.

"Because their always so busy…they have their high power jobs and then me to help me with my performances. It's always a long process for them to meet my friends, I guess."

"They're my idols right now…"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I should've introduced you sooner…"

"Hey, don't worry, Rachel. I _know _them now. I'll be taking advantage of that," Kurt promised, Blaine nodded fervently in agreement.

"The kids and I made an agreement last night," Burt said loudly, over the din of the voices, "That this fight would stop if anything gets violent." Emma was nodding in agreement.

"That's all fine and great," Lucy spoke out, "But if it does, how can anything be done to help violence from happening? This is just a terrifying situation."

"I'm confused. Santana's mom has only been scared of cheese," Brittany piped in, "It gives her pains. I thought this was about Kurt and Blaine…," Brittany looked at her best friend carefully.

"I'm sorry, but I'm inclined to agree with Brittany," Blaine began, "I don't know -."

"You don't know _anything_, pretty boy," Santana snapped, "Look, it just happens that I'm seeing someone. I didn't say anything yesterday because it was about Kurt and Blaine. I was waiting for the right moment. I'm gay."

"Seriously? You've sl—um, been with guys, before," Quinn snapped, before remembering their parents were there.

"It's fluid, okay," Santana quipped right back, "Long story short, I met someone here from McKinley. We've been seeing each other for a few weeks. We talked about it before tix went on sale. We want to go to Prom, too. And lay off my mom. She just found out this _morning_."

There was a stunned silence. No one knew what to say.

"Okay, well, now that we know that, it's time for all of us to really sit down and talk about this," Will sat down on a stool, Emma joining him. Everyone took this as a sign to sit down with their families.

"The first question should be if you want us to call ACLU," Lucas asked once every was settled down. Lucy and Burt looked over at Lucas questioningly, "The American Civil Liberties Union. They have teams of lawyers waiting to cases just like this. HRC would be a good idea, too, but they're much more activist. That, and HRC – the Human Rights Campaign – works exclusively for GLBT rights."

"Okay, okay, wait a second," Burt responded, "First off, I don't know a damn thing about these organizations and second off, I don't want any_one_ knowing publicly – nationally – about this. Those organizations may be fantastic or whatever, but not at the expense of my family's privacy." Parents murmured their assent.

"So, no big name help…," Emma was scribbling in a notebook, "I think the first question should be is every parent is, relatively speaking, okay with what's probably going to happen here. All of you saw the protesters, which is more to say than most of the glee club and the teachers."

"Are you two the only teachers standing behind our kids?" Lucy demanded. Emma and Will exchanged glances.

"So far. The faculty claims they don't know who tried to buy the ticket, but well," Will broke off hesitantly.

"I think more teachers might jump board, but it's extremely challenging; our careers are at stake right now. McKinley doesn't have a sexual orientation discrimination policy…for hiring or regarding students. The only reason, I think, that Will and I will be able to pull this off is that we've been - or are - married."

"Regardless, it still means a lot," Lucy said, much more demurely.

"Kurt has been 'Cedes best friend since day one of the glee club," Mercedes' mother, Tiffany said, "He used to practically live at our house."

"What about the girl Santana is seeing? Shouldn't she be here?"

"She has track practice. And her name is Joey."

"Damn! Santana, I've trying to get that girl since I got here," Puckerman said loudly. Laughs filled the room.

"No wonder why you couldn't get her, then, Noah," Santana said sarcastically, "You don't have enough lady action going on."

"Alright, Santana," Emma cut Puck and Santana off, "I want you and Joey to come to my office tomorrow. And will you tell her everything we talk about today?" Santana nodded.

"Now, wait a second. Where the hell are Blaine's parents?" Burt announced. Blaine shuffled his feet awkwardly, feeling the stares on him. Before he could respond, however, he felt Kurt place a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, don't," Kurt said quickly, "We should stay on track right now." Kurt looked over at Mr. Schue, who just nodded.

"I think the best way to move forward right now is to just be flexible. None of us has been in a situation like this before. Flexibility could be anything, really, I think," Will started.

"That's a good start…but we can do better starting right now," Emma continued, "Blaine, where do you live? And where do you go to school?"

"Um, oh, I live in downtown Westerville and attend Dalton Academy."

"That's a good hour, hour and a half drive, right?" Blaine just nodded, mumbling to himself, half-smiling.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving down here everyday. How many times have you been here this week?" Blaine averted his gaze from Emma's before finally responding.

"Three."

"Dang. I knew there was a reason why I was getting used to you being around. I swear, I was looking for you in classes today," Mercedes said, looking at Blaine curiously.

"Maybe we could establish the best days for Blaine to be here?" Emma suggested. Seeing other glee members nodding as well as their parents, she pushed on, "That means he wouldn't come on days like today, in total fear. Everyone needs to be working together and keeping each other strong. And as a compromise, at the beginning of glee, Kurt calls Blaine to tell him what's happened through the day."

"That could work for me. Just means I don't have to stress about him sleeping on our couch," Burt grumbled humorously.

"What if the protesters stay? What about that walk from their cars into the building?" Puck voiced out, " 'Cause back when I whammed on kids, the best time to snag 'em was in the parking lot. There are no teachers, no cameras, no friends, nothing."

"What a carpool? No one has an afternoon job, right?" Rachel responded, "The members in the closet neighborhoods could just ride together. Strength in numbers."

"That still doesn't resolve when I'm going to be coming down here. I'm just as much a part of this as the rest of you. Probably even more," Blaine shifted in his seat angrily, "I know you want to help and that's fantastic. Santana and whoever she's with understand, to a degree. It's different for girls. There isn't nearly as much physical or frontal verbal abuse. I _know _what's it like for Kurt. So, unless you have some plan for when I should and shouldn't be here, I'll keep coming down every single day."

"Wait a second," Mercedes hesitated, looking at Blaine, "What if you spent the weekend down here? You could stay at someone's house for the weekend. And we could pick the weekends with who's house you stayed at. Everybody doesn't have to do it, but then you'd be here at least three days a week."

"Mr. Schue, that could work," Sam said, "We have our glee rehearsal Friday afternoons and Blaine could be a part of that every now and again." Will nodded his affirmation at Sam's idea.

"That's perfect, actually," Blaine said excitedly, "Dalton gets out earlier on Monday, Wednesday and Friday…the Warblers have their big practice on Monday, so I could come here on Wednesday and Friday afternoons."

"Wait," Carole stood up, "Who would Blaine stay with? Your parents don't even know him. We barely know him still."

"I'd do it," Lucy smiled, "As long as Santana was okay with it." Santana just nodded. In a few short minutes, the houses and weekends were divided for where Blaine would stay. Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Sam and Kurt and Finn's houses for the rest of May and April.

After hashing out the carpool plan, and agreeing to allow Will and Emma to drive the students cars home, the group began to slowly disperse on a high note. The plans were laid out. Everyone was on board, ready for anything. The acceptance of the group of students and parents reached out to everyone. Will had noticed, throughout the meeting, that Kurt and Blaine were more at ease with holding hands, and moving closer together. And tomorrow, the New Directions was going to give Blaine a welcome worth remembering.

**A/N: I threw in Santana's sexuality journey in here because I feel like it might come in Glee's actual Prom episode. The thing with Santana and Joey is that are not exclusive. They still fool around with other people and their story is not going to be central to this story. I will explore her journey a little bit, but I really added her so Kurt wouldn't be the only gay student at McKinley going to Prom. It eases the tension a bit more. **


	5. Learning Experience

**A/N: This chapter is going to be very intense. There will be some plain awful terms that will be used in this chapter, and for once, they aren't directed at Kurt. Just a warning. I'm working really hard to keep this story as realistic as possible, and true to what could happen on the show. So enjoy! One more thing: for the song that New Direction sing, listen to "All In" by Lifehouse. **

_**Prom is the dance of the year. Gay couples have always been excluded from this pivotal event, and the same treatment ensues at McKinley High. **_

_I could never own the genius of Glee._

**Learning Experience **

"It's about damn time you got here, Puckerman," Lauren scowled at her boyfriend the following morning.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Mike was running late. Are you ready? We're already late for practice."

"Yeah, yeah," Lauren pushed past Puck, who just rolled his eyes. His lady was not a morning person, that much was clear. The ride to McKinley was silent, an easy silence. The trio had easily agreed on their carpool since they all had early morning basketball and wrestling practice. It just meant for Puck that he'd get more time to spend with Lauren, a concept he still wasn't used to. Normally, Puck would've have already moved to the next girl…especially if she kept denying him sex. Puck pulled into the parking lot. Lauren was out of the car before he stopped the car, and Mike just hurried away once he saw that Finn had pulled in with Sam.

It should've sent up a red flare in Puck's brain. They had all agreed to not spilt up, not until everyone was inside. But no one was even there. There were no protesters, no stragglers, nobody…just a group of cars near the gym doors. Puck whistled an aimless tune, not really awake when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey, there, Noah," Azimio was right behind him, out of nowhere, "What's up, man? We never hang out anymore. We used to be tight."

"Dude," Puck said blankly, "We never hung out. I was always tight with Finn, not you."

"Whatever, man," Azimio replied, "If that's how you see it. But still -,"

"What?"

"It's nothin', it's nothing, _Noah_."

"What's with the first name usage?"

"What're you talking about, _Noah_? Isn't that what that Berry freak calls you? Ya know, you're prissy girlfriend?"

"Dude, Rachel is not prissy! And she isn't my girlfriend."

"Right, right," Azimio admitted, "I keep mixing her up with that _faggot_ – your boyfriend – the Hummel freak. Dude, last year, we were a team! We threw him in that damn dumpster every single day! Where did that Puckerman go, huh?" Azimio was up in Puck's face, screaming when he said faggot.

"What the hell, man?"

"Every since you joined that gay, faggy glee club, you aren't the same!"

"No, I'm better!"

"Says who?"

"I do!"

"No, you're sissy gay friends do."

"Don't call them that!" Puck roared, trying desperately to keep his fists down. Just then, the rest of the basketball team – minus Mike, Sam, and Finn – emerged from behind the cars…the multitude of cars…all of them with their fists held high…

"Oh, so sorry," Azimio spat at Puck, "I forgot how sensitive you fags are."

Puck was floored. He didn't have anything to say. His chest felt like it'd been punched, _hard_. The breath was gone from Puck before he could even realized that his team – his damn _team_ was gone. And no one was there, no one was there to see – or hear – what Puck had been called. What Puck had been called. What _he _had called _Kurt_ just under a year ago…what he had called his family…now, the word had so much power…so much meaning…so much hate…

It wasn't until practice was almost over when Puck finally pulled himself off the ground and into the gym. Once inside, he tracked down Coach Beiste who was addressing the team. Puck slid into the back of the stands, watching his coach.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Azimio scowled.

"Because I should have enforced this policy ages ago. Karfosky's behavior was out of line. Now, with what's going on during the day, it's high time this school started to support their fellow classmates. We are going to start by setting an example here."

"The damn glee cl—," One of Puck's teammates started growling.

"Enough of blaming the glee club!" Coach Beiste yelled, "The _damn _glee club that you always complain about have done more for school unity and pride that any of _you_! That _damn _glee club does more for this school than any sport. Or did you forget that the _damn_ glee club helped all of you – two years in a row – to win! I'm done hearing the bullying and the backtalking. It's done. If I hear it, you're off the team. Most of you know how serious I am about this! Hit the showers."

The team got up, grumbling audibly before Beiste glared at them. Sam, Mike and Finn remained seated, in totally awe. Puck clamored down from his spot on the stands.

"Dude," Mike said, "Where the _hell _have you been? You missed one crazy practice."

"What happened, Coach?"

"They kept going on and on about glee. And Prom. And the game. It was just getting to be too much. Besides," Beiste grinned at the guys, "I heard you guy's are headed to National's. I wanna help out with that, since you given the team so much."

"Coach Beiste," Sam stood up, his hand out, "You're awesome."

* * *

"Shannon!" Emma ran into Beiste's office, her hair flying, panic written over her face.

"What?"

"It's…it's awful," Emma gasped, "I mean, I know it probably took a lot of courage to stand up for what you believe in and Figgins isn't even filing a lawsuit…he says it's on your hands for what you've caused."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Emma," Beiste raised her hands calmly, "What is going on?"

"Wait, you haven't heard?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Shannon," Will rushed into the locker room, "I just overheard Sue talking. This isn'-,"

"Just stop! You both are freaking me out. I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Someone keyed your car," Emma burst out.

* * *

Beiste, Emma and Will were out in the faculty parking lot less then five minutes later, examining Beiste's car. The letters were imbedded so deeply into the car that you could almost see into the interior of the car. Beiste just stared and stared at her car, a car that had been a part of her family for three decades. Now, it was just ruined by one simple, harsh, destructive word.

Faggot.

* * *

The day couldn't have ended sooner. Blaine stuck to his word to Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell, but it wasn't easy. It took everything Blaine had to not rush to McKinley when he heard by second period that the protesters were back again. He just kept his hand glued to his phone, texting the entire New Directions all day, based on when their classes were. Kurt was doing fine, according to Mercedes, Finn and Kurt. Brittany was worried about Santana and Kurt, unsure what to do, saying they both seemed stressed. Rachel said everyone was hovering over Kurt, and that he seemed on edge…but that might have to do with the solo he had later…a fact she let slip around lunchtime.

Still. The text messages didn't do much to assuage Blaine's fears. The moment the bell rang, Blaine was out the door, and back onto the highway, his duffle bag already packed for his weekend at Puck's.

Once Blaine pulled into the back parking lot of McKinley, Mr. Schue was waiting for him. Blaine let a smile loose, feeling a bit more secure.

"Hey, Blaine," Mr. Schue said easily, leading the way into the school, "I know that you probably want to see Kurt, but I'm under strict orders to not let you until afterwards."

"After what?"

"It's a surprise, put on by the New Directions," Mr. Schue guided Blaine through the backstage of the auditorium. Blaine could catch some voices from further down backstage, but Mr. Schue continued to walk into the main auditorium. They took their seats near the stage, Blaine trying to not ask too many questions.

"How was it today?"

"Late…," Mr. Schue began, but stopped himself when he took in Blaine's serious expression, "It's been better, it's been worse. Coach Beiste's car got keyed today during one of the lunch hours."

"_What_?"

"It happens a lot here. No one can prove if it has to do with prom, although she explicitly announced to her team this morning that she won't tolerate homophobia anymore."

"So, nothing's going to be done?"

"There's nothing that can be done. Her insurance will cover the damages, but still -, oh, it's time!" Mr. Schue whispered, just as the opening chords started to play. The spotlight hit the stage, revealing Rachel and Finn. Finn began to sing.

_All night staring at the ceiling_

_counting for minutes I've been feeling this way_

_So far away and so alone_

Rachel's voice joined in with Finn's, blending perfectly. It occurred to Blaine that he'd never seen them sing a duet together. From backstage, then Artie, Brittany and Mike came out onto the stage, taking the background vocals.

_But you know it's alright_

_I came to my senses_

_Letting go of my defenses_

_There's no way I'm giving up this time_

_Yeah, you know I'm right here_

_I'm not losing you this time_

Spotlight moved to the back of the auditorium, showing the rest of the club walking towards the stage, with Puck and Sam taking the lead.

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

Kurt was in the back of the group as everyone took their places on stage, leaving Kurt alone in the walkway, singing in his lowest key, his eyes locked directly with Blaine's, who's breath caught at the emotion behind Kurt's voice.

_There's no taking back what we've got_

_Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long_

Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand, squeezing it tightly as he sang.

_There's no breaking up this time_

_And you know it's okay, I came to my senses_

_Letting go of my defenses_

_There's no way I'm giving up this time_

Rachel and Finn were back as the lead, with Artie and Mercedes taking lead of the background vocals. The group moved easily across the stage, open expressions on their face. This song was for Blaine. Blaine glanced over at Mr. Schue, who was smiling broadly.

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night_

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

The voices of the New Directions dimmed, letting Tina and Kurt take the lead, while the rest of the group's voices rose in a slow crescendo until…

_I want it, I want it, I want it_

_I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah_

_I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah_

Kurt took the solo again, baring out his voice in a different way then ever before and then…

_And I'm all in, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

…No one was leading. Everyone was there, their voices blending perfectly together.

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_I spend a week away from you last night _

_And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

_Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

The New Directions bowed their heads momentarily, before breaking away from the song, laughing joyously. Blaine and Mr. Schue were clapping loudly as Kurt and Blaine kept eye contact, giddily grinning.

"So, what did you think?" Rachel demanded.

"Great job, you guys," Mr. Schue praised, "Awesome, really, since you only had an hour to do all of this."

"You're kidding me, right?" Blaine said, shock written all over his face.

"Last minute performances are kinda our specialty," Quinn smiled proudly.

"Something that takes a_ long_ time to get used to," Sam muttered into his mike, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, everyone," Mr. Schue announced, "Time to close up! Mr. Figgins wants this place cleared out by six." Kurt jumped off the stage to give Blaine a hug.

"You really learned the song in an hour?"

"Well, we put it on repeat for that whole hour while we choreographed…,"

"Still."

"Yep," Kurt frowned slightly, "But it wasn't in my key at all. I was fighting to stay on pitch."

"You sounded amazing."

"Thanks," Kurt said sheepishly. Blaine pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, "You _are _amazing. Thank you."

"It isn't just me anymore," Kurt mumbled, "It's all of _them_."

"I know. You amaze me the most, is all." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt on the cheek, "We should go and help put everything away."

"You stay here. You'd only get in the way, since you don't know where things go. You wouldn't believe how picky Puck is about the exact placement of the mike stands," Kurt laughed, talking loud enough so that Puck could hear him from his place onstage.

Blaine settled himself on the edge of the stage, his feet dangling easily. Puck was still on stage, putting equipment away. Puck started to hum into a microphone.

"I have to ask you a serious question," Puck said into his mike, feedback ripping through the auditorium. Blaine just laughed, "What is your opinion of paintball?"

"I've played it before, way back in middle school. It was a fun birthday party, I guess."

"Seriously? Dude, we just found plans!" Puck yelped, rushing back stage.

"What's going on?" Kurt poked his head around the curtain.

"I have no idea. Puck asked me what I thought about paintball and took off."

"Oh no," Kurt moaned, "He's been wanting to go paintballing for _weeks_. Something about a stress reliever?"

"It is stress reliving," Puck said, "And, since you already have plans with Berry and Mercedes, I'm going to take Blaine paintballing with us."

"Seriously?"

"Cool! It's been years. You'll probably slaughter me."

"Oh, I intend to," Puck said, his voice getting slightly deeper, a laughing quality to it. Kurt just shook his head.

"There go my weekend plans. Gosh, Puckerman, Blaine's only here five days a week. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Yep. Only five days a week to kick his ass," Puck laughed, headed backstage.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly, "We still have all day Sunday…minus some time for driving and studying. Besides, we still haven't decided what we want to do for our date…," Kurt mollified at these words. He lightly hit Blaine on the shoulder before getting up once more.

"Everyone should be ready soon. Try and not die of boredom. Some of us have to work on looking as good as you."

"It does take a lot of time to perfect the exact coating of flour…," Blaine called across the stage, loudly enough for everyone backstage to hear his voice.

"Oh! He did _not _just mention the kitchen incident!" Mercedes hollered. Kurt just kept walking, but not before turning to wink at Blaine.

* * *

"Bye Mr. Schue! See ya Monday!"

"So, Anderson," Lauren slid up to Blaine, "You better kill Puckerman tomorrow. He's getting' too cocky for me."

"No I'm not!" Puck called from next to his beat up, 1977 Chevy. The truck was only a two seater, with paint peeling off and it took Puck three times to get it going.

"Your car sucks, Puckerman!"

"It's a classic!"

"I have to agree with Lauren, sorry, Puck," Blaine pulled his keys out of his bag, clicking the doors to his car open, catching Lauren's attention to Blaine's Mini Cooper. The blue paint shined in the sun, giving off an air of a car well cared for.

"Ooh! Dang, you're car's in trouble now, Noah!" Lauren crowed.

"Car trouble always confuses me. How can cars get in trouble? How can they speed when the driver isn't in the car?" Brittany said from behind Lauren and Blaine. The rest of New Directions were all exiting the school, talking antimadly. Kurt headed over towards Blaine.

"I'm following you, right?" Blaine said over the din of voices.

"As long as I don't run you off the road first," Puck laughed, trying hard to not glare at Blaine.

"Finn! We're going to be late. We still have to get to the store," Kurt said, stepping into his car, "Oh, and Noah, if you run Blaine off the road I'll be sure to personally buzz off your Mohawk for the rest of your life." Kurt winked at his boyfriend before revving his engine, causing Finn to sprint towards the SUV, panicked.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Santana shouted as Kurt and Finn sped out of the parking lot.

"Friday night dinners," Blaine said softly, smiling to himself, "Lead the way, Puck."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Puck snarled, his hands gripping the chainlink fence that blocked their way into the paintball course.

"Why is it closed?"

"Hell if I know. God, this is just so typical! First, everyone cancels on us, then we drive all the way out here to find the damn place closed!" Puck lashed out, kicking and clawing at the fence, rage taking over his sense. Blaine took a few steps back, unsure of how to react or respond to the sudden violence. Puck finally manages to calm down after a good two minutes, panting away.

"Hey, I know we don't know each other very well, but is everything okay?" Blaine asked gently.

"No, it's not! Can't you see that?"

"It's just paintball -,"

"No! It's not!" Puck repeated, "This was supposed to be an escape from the hell," Puck paced back and forth, looking around widely. Blaine studied Puck closely, trying to get him to make eye contact. When Puck refused, Blaine took a seat at the nearby picnic table to wait, once more, for Puck to calm down. Puck continued to pace, his expression getting more and more frantic.

"I don't know how you guys do it," Puck sputtered out, "All the hate, over what, something like love? Hell, I bullied Kurt! Even in glee, I bullied him. You know I'm the _reason_ he went to Dalton. I thought, in my ignorant head, that his ideas for the guys vs. girls competition were too _gay_ for us. That we didn't need him! Then, a month later he's _fucking_ gone at Dalton because of a damn bully! And I didn't help him, not when he needed it the most!"

Puck stopped walking, stopped moving and was just staring at the ground, spilling out everything without thinking.

"I shouldn't be so worked up over it. I'm straight, damnit, but it just made me remember all the time I used that _word_. That _word_ is so hateful…so powerful…it just tore me up…and seeing it on Beiste's car didn't help either. God, I've been so stupid!" Puck threw his hands up in the air, and sunk himself to the ground, his head in between his knees. Blaine just looked at Puck very carefully, barely believing what he was hearing.

"Hey," Blaine finally spoke, "You are not stupid. And Kurt would've found out about Dalton eventually, with or without your help. He _needed _to be at Dalton, for the time that he was there for. It made him stronger, and it helped him to better understand what happened to him at McKinley. He also realized how much he _needed _the New Directions. I know you aren't the only one who feels this way."

"How?" Puck croaked out.

"I just do," Blaine replied, "Look, Puck, there's no sense in freaking out over the past. It's done. You're here now. You even invited me to stay at your place for the weekend just so I could see Kurt more often. I know it doesn't feel like it, but you've come a long way."

Blaine got down on the ground, sitting next to Puck. He placed a hand on Puck's shoulder. They stayed on the ground for the longest time, just sitting there in silence and understanding. The spell finally broke when Puck's cell phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" Puck paused, "Hey Lauren. Blaine and I are just leaving the paintball range. Want us to come pick you up?"

Blaine got off the ground and headed towards the car as Puck continued his conversation: "Ah, okay. Well, we'll head home so he can change. See ya soon!"

"Why do I need to change?"

"Kurt's taking you out," Puck grinned, "And you know how he gets about clothes."

"That's for himself. I could show up in a tutu and he'd think it's the best thing ever," Blaine laughed, climbing into Puck's car. It wasn't until they were almost back to Puck's house, after listening to the radio the whole way back, did Puck turn to Blaine and acknowledge what had happened between them.

"Thanks."

**A/N: Wow. I got carried away again...I meant to write about Santana and that did not happen. Well, for part of the chapter. Anyway, about once a week, I'm going to have something like this happen. I would've spread out Puck and Beiste's harassment, but I needed to get Beiste on board quickly. There's two other teachers supporting the gay couples, and they don't come up till later. Beiste's support will help to keep the parents – and Will and Emma – sane as the trials unfold later on. So, what'd you think? It's heavy stuff, but I think something like this could really happen to a straight guy supporting his gay friends…and it'd really affect him. Please review! **


	6. Coming Home

**A/N: A quick starting note to read: when you get to the part after the choir room scene, start playing the Warber's version of "Somewhere Only We Know". I had that song on repeat while I wrote and re-read the scenes after the choir room. It just fit so well. Okay, wow, in plotting out this story I totally left out what would happen between Sam and Santana. But here is there plotline! I hope it resolves everything you've been thinking about Santana's fast coming out process. After this, the chapter is kinda intense, but so, so sweet with the friendship that continues to build between the New Directions and Blaine. Enjoy! **

_**Prom is the dance of the year. Gay couples have always been excluded from this pivotal event, and the same treatment ensues at McKinley High. **_

_I could never own the genius of Glee._

**Coming Home **

Sam slammed his locker shut, the noise echoing up and down the empty hallways. The glee club meeting had run late, till six. It didn't help that Sam was as confused as hell. He and Santana hadn't really spent much of their time talking…and she'd been especially distant towards him for the past few weeks. Now he knew that was because of _Joey_. It didn't bother Sam, that Santana was with a girl…it just bothered him that she didn't tell him – her boyfriend – about it.

With the craziness of the week before, and with Sam's younger brother in the hospital, Sam hadn't had time to talk to Santana. Sam banged his head against his locker, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to stay calm.

"Hey Sam," Santana said softly, halfway down the hall. Sam stared at Santana, disbelief and total humiliation etching his face.

"Hey _Sam_? That's all you have to say to me? I find out, publicly, that you're gay and seeing a girl! Thanks for the update, Santana. I really appreciate how much you respect me."

"This isn't about you, Sam," Santana said firmly, refusing to look away from Sam, "It's about me. I know that I hurt you. I want to explain, everything, to you now. I'm ready to face this, but not until I know that you'll forgive me."

Sam looked at his girlfriend evenly before nodding.

* * *

"I've always been comfortable with my sexuality," Santana began, just after they had slid into a booth at Breadstix, "In one week, I slept with a guy and a girl – Brittany, actually – without batting an eye. It just happened. But it felt _so _right. I never really thought about it, not until I really realized how serious Artie and Britt were. That's when I began to really explore how I felt about girls."

"I – I can't be with Britt. She loves Artie. After watching late night reruns of Dawson's Creek, I started wondering around online, trying to not think about _her_. Then, I stumbled across some LGBT dating websites. Soon, I had created multiple, complete profiles. The hits starting rolling in. I flirted, teased and joked with anyone who e-mailed me. After a week of this, a new friend request popped up. It was Joey. I couldn't believe it. We e-mailed back and forth, starting texting and a week later, met for coffee. It worked, really well."

"I still don't know why you didn't tell me," Sam cut in, "You know I'm cool with all of this, especially since you're so confused."

"I'm getting there," Santana smiled, "I didn't want to hurt you. And I didn't want anyone getting suspicious, especially Karofsky. I was _so _scared, after witnessing what happened to Kurt. So, Joey and I decided to keep our relationship at 'just friends'. I only spoke out at the glee club meeting last week to be there for Kurt. Joey and I had joked about going to Prom, but now it's kinda a reality. I am sorry you had to find out like that. I didn't know what to do. I had come out to my mom that morning…I knew it'd come out during the meeting. I wanted it to come from me, not my mom."

Sam sat in silence for a few minutes, chewing over what Santana said. Santana looked so…timid and scared. Gone was the girl who snapped and bitched at people, the girl who always fought back.

"You know Kurt would've been fine without you coming out, right?"

"The timing fits. I want to be a part of this fight, as a lesbian. Having Kurt and Blaine and the New Directions makes me strong. If you forgive me, it'll make me even stronger."

"Santana," Sam said softly, reaching for Santana's hand, "Of course I forgive you. I would've forgiven you when you really questioned your sexuality."

"Thank you," Santana said, tears streaming silently down her face.

* * *

"What happened to Sam?" Rachel asked, out of nowhere as she and Mercedes stood in line for coffee Monday morning.

"What do ya mean?"

"Wasn't he with Santana?"

"Yeah…this is occurring to you now?"

"I've been focused on Kurt."

"Right," Mercedes said thoughtfully, "No idea. Does it even matter?"

"The poor guy…first Quinn cheats on him and now this."

"If you even _think_ about playing rebound on him, think again. Besides, he's not your type."

"I have a _type_? And how do I not know what it is."

"I can't remember what your type is. You'll have to ask Kurt."

"Seriously?" Mercedes rolled her eyes at her best friend before pulling her door open.

"Just drive, Berry. Kurt'll kill us if his coffee gets cold."

* * *

"You _really _don't have to do this," Quinn said from outside the car. Santana leaned across the driver's seat and pushed the door open.

"Finn has early practice and so does Joey. I also know that Berry and 'Cedes kicked you out of their carpool when Hummel decided to not go in early with Finn. Just get in the damn car, Quinn."

"We aren't friends."

"We quit Cheerios together."

"And slept with Puckerman."

"A mistake, clearly. We also both dated Sam, something I regret. Look," Santana sighed, "I _need _a friend right now, and I bet you do to."

"The whole glee club loves you right now," Quinn shot back.

"Not all of them…," Santana muttered.

"Whatever," Quinn climbed into the car, "Happy?"

"It's a start."

* * *

"Vans are so cool," Brittany said sleepily.

"It was the cheapest car on the lot," Tina sighed, "At least we can give Artie a ride."

"I have another question."

"No, Brittany, you can't change the tire on the car because I ran over a squirrel."

"Do you still like Artie?"

"Um," Tina fumbled for the brake pedal just as the light changed to red, "No? Why?"

"You asked it like a question. You're uncertain about your feelings."

"No! I love Mike, not Artie."

"It's okay. You can love more than one person," Brittany nodded vigoursly, her head drooping lower and lower until she was asleep. Tina stared at her passenger in wonderment, before driving on to Artie's house.

* * *

Will rushed out of his apartment, not noticing the car idling in the parking lot. With everything that had happened the week before with Kurt and Santana, Will barely had time to make lessons plans for Spanish or glee. This was the time to be getting geared up for National's. He wanted his kids to be happy and safe…but the competition season was in full swing and he didn't feel like the New Directions were prepared at all.

"Will!" Emma called from her car.

"Emma? Wh—what are you doing here?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea if we carpooled. Set an example for the kids. There really is safety in numbers."

"You—you and Carl live on the other side of town…"

"Oh," Emma flustered, "Carl and I, well, we've been having some problems. I moved back to my old apartment."

"Oh," Will stood outside Emma's car, staring into her deep brown eyes, "Okay then."

* * *

"Hey, man," Sam walked up to Finn after practice as they headed out of the locker room, "I'm sick of this hating each other thing because of a girl. It's stupid."

"We hated each other?" Finn said, dumbstruck.

"I hated you. My ex-girlfriend cheated on me with you. That's Quinn, though. You're a cool guy…dubious, but cool."

"Yeah. Quinn's crazy," Finn said sheepishly, "I broke it off with her."

"Seriously?"

"Crazy, remember? I think I just need some time for myself, especially with what's going on with Kurt."

"Right. I always forget that Kurt's your step-brother," Sam nodded, holding his hand out for Finn to slap. Finn grinned at Sam, before slamming his locker shut and headed towards the choir room.

* * *

"There he is!" Wes called out to Blaine, "How was Lima?"

"Pretty much the same. Homophobic, but the New Directions are – they're fantastic," Blaine let out, smiling, "What about you guys?"

"We're planning out our next performances," Wes grinned, opening the doors into the Warbler council room. Two hours later, some dance and snack break later, the Warbler's were going through the meeting minutes when Blaine's phone rang harshly through the room.

"Ooh! Kurt's a callin'," Wes crowed, whacking Blaine on the arm. Blaine darted to his bag, seizing his phone, ignoring the calls from around the room.

"Hello?"

"He answered!" Rachel called out. The choir room was packed with the glee club, Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste and Mrs. Pillsbury, "Blaine? Are you there?"

"Rachel? What the hell is going on?"

"Um, it's complicated. Long story short, someone – well, a group of people by the looks of it – vandalized the choir room."

"WHAT?"

"That was not the best way to break that news, Rachel," Kurt scolded, taking the phone from her, "Blaine, everything is okay. It's just the choir ro-,"

"That's your haven! The only place where you could go if things got bad! You're telling me to calm _down_?"

"I didn't say that exactly. Blaine, there's a lot going on right now. There are policemen here taking our statements. It's been a hectic day. We weren't allowed to tell anyone about this till this afternoon. It happened early, early this morning. Way before morning practices."

"I don't give a damn about that, Kurt," Blaine growled, "What _happened_? And don't skip over the bad stuff."

"I think my way was correct," Rachel said smartly, trying to listen in on Blaine's end of the conversation. Mercedes nodded, ripping the phone from Kurt's hands.

"Hey!"

"You had your chance, white boy. Someone needs to tell this poor boy the truth and if it isn't going to be you -,"

"Mercedes, give me the phone," Mr. Schue had broken away from a smaller policeman to intervene.

"Mr. Schue, that isn't a good idea. Blaine doesn't really know y-,"

"Give me the phone," Mercedes mutely handed the cell phone to Mr. Schue, who stepped out of the room to talk to Blaine directly. Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt all exchanged dark glances before looking once more around their decimated choir room.

The vandals had desperately tried to break into the trophy case. Either the case was tougher than it looked, or they hadn't brought that heavy of equipment with them. Regardless, the case was dented severely, leaving glass pellets over the floor. Toilet paper hung from the rafts and covered the band instruments. Honey stuck to the seats of the chairs…and at least two dozen eggs were cracked onto the piano…a $100,000 fix at least according Mr. Schue…

The worst damage was to the whiteboard and back wall of the choir room. It was just as simply written, in deep, permanent black pen like Beiste's car was scratched into. Now, it would stay on the choir walls until there was enough money to white over the graffti. The words tore at everyone's hearts, at everyone's core when the saw the words. The words hurt more than the piano and the instruments. The words proved to the glee club that they were alone, that no one wanted them there.

Faggots.

* * *

"Blaine, you _need _to calm down. There is nothing you can do now anyway. The damage is done, everyone's gone home," Wes said for the umpteenth time. Blaine continued to pace in tight circles.

"I don't _care_! How can I just sit here and do nothing? My boyfriend is under attack at his school!"

"His friends are there."

"They don't understand!"

"Blaine, I think they're starting to."

"What if they back down?"

"They won't, not after everything that's happened. Blaine, please, just sit down for a minute so we can talk about this."

"Wes, you don't understand. This isn't happening here, at Dalton, because of our zero tolerance policy. It's happening at McKinley, where my boyfriend and his friends go to school. Now, that sentence on its own makes sense, expect now, instead of just thinking about _Kurt_, I'm thinking about all them! What about Puck? He – he had a rough week last week, and this probably isn't helping. And Santana is just coming to terms with this and – and -,"

"Then why the _hell _are you still here?"

"I promised to only go-,"

"Screw their teachers. You need to be there. If it's worth it for you, then go," Wes insisted, "Go."

* * *

"I still can't believe this," Lucas said, once the New Directions were situated in the living room, watching a movie. Before the questioning began at the end of the day, Figgins announced that school would be cancelled the following day. Once the interrogations were over, however, no one from the New Directions were ready to go home. The destruction of their _home_ shook them to their core. The parents quickly discussed their options, and soon after, everyone was heading to the Berry house. Will, Emma and Shannon came over much later, still unable to process what had happened.

The doorbell shrilled through the house, causing all the adults in the spacious kitchen to jump.

"I got it," Ron shuffled to the door.

"You got me. I didn't know this town was like this," Shannon gulped down her drink loudly, "If I had, I never would've applied to teach here."

"It's awful. The kids are taking it so hard. It really is better that they're together right now," Emma said sadly.

"We have a big enough of a house. They could just crash in the living room. I know co-ed isn't a good-," Lucas began.

"It works for tonight only," Burt agreed.

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd screw the rules," Ron smiled down at Blaine. Blaine just slipped inside.

"Where are they?"

"Living room. How are you doing?"

"Better, now that I'm here. Don't tell them I'm here."

"I won't. But they'll figure it out anyway. Besides, I think everyone's crashing here tonight. It's been quiet an ordeal. The guys even agreed to putting in Mary Poppins."

"Really?"

"Go and see for yourself. I need to figure out where all of our blankets are."

* * *

Santana and Quinn took up the loveseat, eyes glued to the television, not actually paying attention to the movie. Artie and Brittany were cuddled closely on the couch together, not watching the movie and neither were Sam or Rachel, who were seated next to the couple. They were quietly playing a card game to distract themselves. Mercedes held Kurt's hand tightly as they sang along to the movie for something to do. Finn and Puck were switching off playing a handheld game while Mike played with Tina's hair as she slept. Lauren was the only one totally enthralled with the movie as she ate her popcorn vigoursly.

Everyone looked so drained…and so, so beaten. It wasn't fair. Anger, remorse, more anger and a tiny light of happiness bubbled in Blaine. He stood, watching his friends for a few minutes. It was true, what he had said to Wes. It wasn't just Kurt anymore. True, he worried about Kurt the most, and he definitely cared for Kurt the most, but still…all of them now were beginning to mean so much to Blaine.

The song ended in the movie. Mercedes rose from the floor, turning and facing Blaine. She just stared at him, not saying anything. Rachel followed Mercedes's gaze, causing a domino effect of everyone turning towards Blaine. Kurt half smiled at his boyfriend, his eyes tired.

"Hey," Blaine breathed, his voice catching in his throat. Mercedes walked over to Blaine, and pulled him into a hug. The tears that Blaine had been fighting back all day swelled, refusing to be released, something that was harder to hold back when he felt Mercedes's tears falling onto his jacket.

"We had a bet running for when you'd finally get your ass down here," Puck said loudly, his own voice tight, hitting Blaine lightly on the shoulder.

"That's not the point, Noah," Quinn defended Blaine softly, "He's here now. That's what matters."

Kurt got up, stumbling towards his boyfriend. Blaine pulled away from Mercedes and grasped Kurt's arm, tugging him into a hug. The tears came, fast and furious now, with Kurt back in his arms, after the hellish day both of them had, together and apart.

Blaine and Kurt held each other for a few more minutes, Blaine releasing all of the tension he'd been holding since he had heard just hours ago. Being with Kurt – with the rest of the New Directions – made him feel better about everything. Even if the rest of McKinley – or Lima – were against him and Kurt being together, the New Directions weren't. They understood and they were there, caring about both of them.

When Blaine and Kurt broke away, Puck was standing near them. He held his hand out to Blaine, who slapped it easily.

"You've missed half the movie, dude. You gotta stop showing up so late," Blaine laughed, holding Kurt's hand tightly as everyone settled down much more easily now, a relaxed air easing into the atmosphere. Everything was fitting into place once more, even when the world was falling apart.

* * *

"Okay, everyone," Carole walked into the living room with Emma later that night, only to find most of the New Directions asleep. Puck managed to stay awake for the rest of _Rent_. Blaine had crashed within an hour of his arrival, everyone following soon after.

"When did Blaine get here, Noah?" Emma said sharply.

"It's okay, Emma," Ron appeared at their side, "He came a couple of hours ago. This is where he needs to be, not on the other end of the phone, only hearing what's happening. All of this is happening to him too. It's his choice to be here."

"Emma," Will exited the kitchen, "We should get going. They have it under control here. And he's right; they all need each other right now. Blaine's a part of that." Emma looked long and hard at Blaine before leaving the living room.

"Well, who would like to do the honors?" Ron joked to Carole, "They need to know the ground rules and all that jazz."

* * *

The following morning, Blaine woke up, startled from awake from his dream. He shifted rapidly in his sleeping place just as he remembered where he was.

The furniture was pushed to the walls, leaving a huge space in the middle where, thrown pell mell in the middle of the room, blankets and pillows were used as makeshift beds. Although their parents had tried to set boundaries the night before, it was clear that the rules had been violated. Blaine and Kurt weren't supposed to be near to each other, and yet there they were, holding each other loosely. Blaine sat up slightly to see what else had happened in the night.

Brittany dominated the big couch, with her hand arched down to hold Artie's. Santana won the rights for the loveseat over Quinn, who took the armchair. Finn was snuggled with layers of blankets near the wall while Mercedes and Rachel stayed fairly close together in the middle of the floor. Puck and Lauren actually kept their hands off each other since they were laying near Sam. Mike and Tina also stayed within the boundary rules; the duo were on opposite ends of the room. As for Kurt and Blaine…

Blaine didn't even remember getting so close to Kurt. Somewhere after the fourth movie did everyone finally turn off the lights and go to sleep. Blaine had made camp on the other side of the room, away from Kurt. But then, he'd had a hard time falling asleep…now he remembered.

* * *

"_Kurt?" Blaine kept his voice at a whisper as he stood outside the bathroom door. Kurt had gone in over half an hour ago to try and save his moisturizing routine. The bathroom door opened slowly. _

"_Hey," Kurt said softly, "Is everything okay?" _

"_Um," Blaine mumbled, "No. I can't fall asleep. I just really don't want to be alone." _

"_If you haven't noticed, there are eleven other people out there. They're kinda hard to miss." _

"_I don't want to be without you," The words were out of Blaine before he realized what he was saying. Kurt smiled widely at his boyfriend, tugging him into a deep, highly needed kiss. When they broke for air, Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. _

"_Once I'm done, we'll figure something out." _

* * *

"What time is it?" Kurt moaned quietly.

"No idea. But good morning," Blaine grinned lightly, giving his boyfriend a light kiss, "Wow. I really liked being able to do that."

"Oh really?" Kurt teased quietly, just as people began to stir, "I cannot believe that we all slept over here last night…and no one left scathed."

"Not yet, Hummel, not yet," Santana snapped, rolling onto her stomach.

"What time is it?" Rachel groaned loudly.

"Too early to be awake," Puck snapped, "Why is everyone talking. I was having the best dream…"

"What, every guy in the world was dead and it was up to you to procreate the rest of the world?" Quinn quipped. Puck avoided looking at anyone.

"It's 11," Brittany responded as she got up to get Artie's wheelchair. Blaine had relaxed against Kurt, listening to the easy lull of the conversation and almost falling asleep again until Brittany spoke.

"Damn _it_. I've missed more school this past year than in my entire life. I blame you," Blaine bolted from the floor, glaring at Kurt.

"Me?"

"If it hadn't been for you…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Blaine," Mercedes retorted, misfiring a pillow at his head as it hit Sam square on the chest.

"Is everyone awake?" Ron called from upstairs.

"Shut _up_," Santana cried out, "It's too early for this."

"Actually, it's quiet late. I've never slept in this later in _years_," Rachel bounced off the floor.

"BERRY!"

* * *

"Do you really need to go?"

"Kurt," Blaine replied sadly, "Making that face isn't helping my resolve. You know how badly I want to stay, but I really, _really _need to get back to Dalton. I'll be back here before you know it."

"I know…," Kurt sighed, "I just miss having you around all the time."

"Hey, you've only been back at McKinley for, what, not even two weeks? And we've seen each other almost everyday since then. It'll be okay, promise," Blaine winked at Kurt, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I sound pathetic," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"No, no you don't. Your saying everything I'm feeling right now, too."

"Really?" Blaine pulled away from Kurt a little to gaze into his boyfriend's eyes and tugged him into a deep kiss.

"Did that answer your question?" Blaine teased.

"Y—yes, I think it did," Kurt smiled broadly, "Maybe you could answer it again?" Their lips met again, this time more feverishly, more passionate than before. Blaine's hands moved up and down Kurt's sides, causing him to moan quietly and knot his own hands into Blaine's hair tightly, melding the bodies more closely together. All too soon, Blaine pulled away, his breathing ragged, much like Kurt's.

"I really, _really _need to go," Blaine said breathlessly, "And you're making it so difficult to leave."

"Okay, okay, fine," Kurt said melodramatically, "Go. But text me whenever you can."

"Of course," Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt in for one last kiss.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Rachel pounded on the bathroom door over an hour later. Kurt had taken refuge in the downstairs bathroom for over half an hour, refusing to let anyone else in.

"No-pe," Kurt smacked loudly, causing Rachel to grind her teeth in frustration.

"Hello? Anyone home?" A loud, male voice called from upstairs. A chorus of hellos rang from various places in the house. No one from the New Directions had gone home yet, insiting on getting cleaned up for the day and then heading out to go, well, hang out. Rachel pounded on the bathroom door once more.

"What?" Kurt flung the door open, half-glaring, half-smirking at his fellow diva.

"Someone's here. We should go see who it is," Rachel seized Kurt's hand and dragged him yp the stairs, right into her living room where Mr. Schue, Burt and Carole were talking to the rest of the glee club.

"Kurt takes too long to get ready," Rachel huffed.

"Tell me about it," Finn agreed, "I barely had time to brush my teeth in the morning when we had to share a bathroom."

"Hi, Rachel, Kurt," Mr. Schue smiled, "Burt was just about to tell us something."

"Oh, uh, right," Burt cleared his throat, "I know how important glee club is to you guys. Carole and I – well, all of your parents – we don't want you to practice at McKinley anymore. We know you have National's to prep for, so, after talking to Mr. Schuester and your principal about it, your rehearsals and meetings are gonna be held in the basement of our house."

"Are – are you serious?" Kurt blurted out, amazed.

"We are, Kurt," Carole beamed, "All of you need a safe space right now. Our home is big enough for all of you, and the basement has great acoustics. It's no choir room…"

"Thank you," Brittany said happily, everyone following her suit.

"This is so generous," Mr. Schue said warmly, reaching out to Carole and hugging her and shaking Burt's hand estacially.

"We do have some ground rules, however," Burt prompted, "No _one _goes into the house till Schuester is there, got it? The only time anyone can go into the house before he gets there is either an emergency or it's a person from the sex you _aren't _attracted to. Got it?" There was a murmuring of assent, with some casual, teasing smirks thrown around, especially towards Kurt and Santana.

"Alright, well then, since that's settled, let's go find some food!" Sam said loudly.

**A/N: I don't know if the club would move their rehearsal down into the Hummel-Hudson home, but since the vandalization of the choir room, it just seemed like a much better idea for the group to vacate the building to avoid violence erupting. I know the ending is kinda abrubt. This chapter, once more, took a mind of its own. I liked exploring how everyone has to get ready for the day now. It made for some fun writing. I really realized how distinctive each character's voice is in this chapter. Anyway, please review! ****Hum**


	7. Date Night

**A/N: So, this was supposed to be a light hearted chapter, but it wouldn't be Glee without the drama. That, and I needed to start to tell Blaine's family life. Now I'm giving away spoilers so enjoy! One final note, I need to go on a hiatus for awhile. I have major projects that are due soon, and my girlfriend is coming to visit after that. So, it won't be till mid-May when I publish anything new. So, see you then! **

_**Prom is the dance of the year. Gay couples have always been excluded from this pivotal event, and the same treatment ensues at McKinley High. **_

_I could never own the genius of Glee._

**Date Night **

"Careful with that amp! Seriously, you think they band would know how to handle their own damn equipment," Puck cursed loudly. It had been four days since the vandalization of the choir room…four days since the New Directions had really practiced. They had spent the better part of the week moving equipment and costumes to the Hummel-Hudson basement. Now, it was Friday, and everything was all set in place.

"Alright, everyone," Mr. Schue called from the basement, "Time to start!"

Puck just rolled his eyes over to Lauren, who just strutted down the stairs. Most of the club was already inside, lounging around before practice.

"Puckerman," Lauren drawled, "Get your ass in here. It'll be fine."

"You've had a rough week, haven't you Noah?" Rachel appeared at Puck's side, her voice soothing.

"Why do you care?"

"We're in this together, now, Puck. Really, we always have been. It's just taken adversity like this for us to be even more of a team."

"I didn't think team was your style, Berry."

"Well, I'm warming up to it. Don't worry, I'll still make my diva, show off mistakes."

"And we cannot wait for it, Rachel," Kurt smirked broadly.

"Oh, shut up, Kurt," Rachel whacked Kurt's arm lightly. The trio made it down to the basement, complete with the chairs and stools from the choir room, fold up risers, the full band set, mikes and a tucked away closet filled with costumes. All that was missing was the piano, which was replaced with Kurt's keyboard. Everyone else had taken their normal seats, facing Mr. Schue.

"Wait," Puck stopped, "We aren't ready. Where the hell is Blaine? We moved rehearsal to Friday so he could be here."

"Weren't you paying attention back at McKinley? He can't make it today. Some stuff came up at home," Kurt retorted, not looking at anyone.

"I guess none of us were paying attention, Kurt," Finn shot back, "What kind of stuff?"

"He didn't say."

"That's bull, man," Puck insisted, "He's only here a few times a week and he's missing what we put aside just for him. We need a real reason."

"Guys," Tina spoke out, "It's between him and Kurt. Drop it."

"Tina, they have a point. We don't know the guy very well. He could just be playing us," Artie interjected.

"We're just looking out for you, Kurt," Sam threw in.

"Well, stop it!" Kurt cried, "Tina's right; it's between me and Blaine, okay? It has to do with him. It's a one time thing. He promised me that. He really had some things he needed to sort out. Mr. Schue, can we please get started?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Mr. Schue replied and began launching into his next idea as Kurt, Rachel and Puck went to sit down. When Puck took his seat, Mercedes leaned over to him.

"Try not to stress. Blaine's still headin' over to my place later tonight. Kurt'll still get to see him. Hell, probably all of us will."

"Whatever. That wasn't my concern anyway."

"If you say so."

* * *

Driving was proving to be Blaine's best place to escape when he wasn't in Lima. Whenever he had to go back to Westerville, back to Dalton and his house, driving helped keep his mind at ease about having to leave, again. Driving from Lima back to Westerville fell into a routine. Blaine wouldn't turn on the CD player or radio until after he went to the Lima Bean. Then, he blasted more sad songs, setting him into a mood. Driving to Lima, though, was a whole other story. He played his vast array of musicals, pop music and sang along the whole way.

It worked. Until Friday evening on his way back to Lima.

* * *

"Are you doing okay?" Mercedes asked Kurt softly, much later that evening. Glee practice fell apart quickly after Mr. Schue announced that he hadn't had time to come up with a lesson plan. Instead of everyone leaving right away, though, the karaoke was broken open and everyone wound up staying around much longer. No one would admit it was for Kurt's benefit. Now, it was past nine, Blaine still hadn't shown up at Mercedes's, and it was Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel huddled in Mercedes's living room.

"I don't know," Kurt sighed, clutching a pillow tightly.

"They really were out of line," Rachel said amicably.

"Not really. I kinda lied. I don't actually know what Blaine was doing tonight." A long silence stretched between the friends, no one knowing what to say.

"What do you know about Blaine, Kurt?" Mercedes asked gently. Kurt lifted his head to glare at her.

"More than you think. The only thing he hasn't talked to me about is his family. There's a lot going on there, right now. He's trying to process it. Blaine's very independent because he's had to be. So stop implying that he isn't good for me."

"Kurt, that isn't what Mercedes was saying," Rachel insisted.

"Whatever," Kurt sighed, getting off the couch, "I'm leaving. I'll see you guys later." He walked out the door with barely a glance over his shoulder. Rachel and Mercedes stared at the blank television, thrown by what had just happened. Mercedes mom, Tiffany, poked her head around the corner.

"Where's Blaine?"

"Good question," Rachel snapped, "But he's got our best friend in a slump."

"I think we did that, Rachel," Mercedes said quietly.

"We're just looking out for him! I'm not used to being someone's friend, Mercedes. Besides, we haven't actually witnessed the progression of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Blaine was all Kurt had at Dalton, as far as we know. They're probably really close."

"Can we stop talking about this, please? Why don't we just watch a movie or somethin'," Mercedes murmured.

* * *

The girls were almost halfway through _Rent _when the doorbell rang loudly.

"Kurt's back!" Mercedes yelped, rushing towards the door, wrenching it open to reveal a soaking, cold Blaine standing at the door.

"What the hell?"

"It's been raining for half the night. I ran out of gas just outside of Lima. Oh, and on top of all that, my cell's service provider is out. It took me over an hour to walk to a gas station. And then I had to walk back."

"Oh, Blaine," Mercedes ushered the boy inside, "Mom! We need towels…and some of Dad's old clothes. Blaine finally got here."

"Wow, Blaine, here, take my blanket," Rachel passed over her large blanket.

"You need to take a hot shower."

"No," Blaine said flatly, "Can I use your phone? I need to call Kurt first." Mercedes and Rachel exchanged glances.

"Will you at least put on warm clothes?" Mercedes finally replied. Blaine just nodded.

"The bathroom's just down the hall."

* * *

Blaine had Mercedes's phone out the moment he shut the bathroom door, already calling Kurt. He paced the length of the bathroom, back and forth, trying to stay calm. He counted the rings of the phone…two…three…four…fiv –

"_What do you want, Mercedes?" _Kurt sounded absolutely exhausted and spent.

"Kurt, it's me."

"_Blaine! Where have you been? I've been texting and calling you for _hours _now. I cannot believe you!" _

"Please, just stop, Kurt," Blaine's voice cracked, straining to keep the tears from falling, "I know you've had a bad day. Mine hasn't been much better. I _wanted _to be at rehearsal today but that damn Warbler meeting and family crap got in the way. I only just got to Mercedes's. My cell service wasn't working."

There was silence on the other end, a silence that stretched out for a few moments. Blaine sunk down to the floor, fighting to stay calm and warm.

"_I'm so sorry, Blaine. D – do you want to talk about it? I know it's been hard for you bu—," _

"Not right now. Not over the phone when I' m sopping wet."

"_You're _what_?" _

"Oh, I didn't mention that? My car ran out of gas just outside of Lima. I had to walk to the gas station and back in the pouring rain."

"_Blaine! Go take a shower! I don't want you to get sick!" _

"I'm fine, Kurt," Blaine let out a laugh at the quality of Kurt's panicked voice, "I just really needed to hear your voice."

"_As sweet as that is, go warm up! I'd do it myself, but it's past curfew." _

"Wow, Kurt, your flirting with me."

"_Why is that surprising you? We've been together for over a month now." _

"It doesn't; I just like it," Blaine teased, his heart rising.

"_Damn it, Blaine, stop changing the subject and warm up,_" There was a click and the call ended. Blaine just stared at the phone for a minute, letting laughter bubble up inside of him as the phone rang shrilly in his hand.

"_I really didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry. That probably didn't help either of our days." _

"I don't know what you're talking about; that was the best part of my day."

"_What, that your boyfriend hung up on you in a diva fit?" _

"Yep," Blaine laughed loudly.

"_You are infuriating." _

"I know. I'm gonna go warm up now. Some guy keeps hounding me about it," Blaine chuckled deeply.

"_I'm leaving now," _Kurt tried to sound menacing and icy, but he just started laughing as much as Blaine.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Good. Now, stop calling me. I'm behind on my moisturizing." _

"Aw, I wanted to -,"

"_Bye Blaine!" _

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, where's the fire, Finn?" Burt stood in front of his stepson the next morning. Finn had been rushing around the house all morning, making his own breakfast and then, by some stroke of fate, sand_wiches_. Something had the boy riled up, especially when he vanished into Kurt's bedroom for at least thirty minutes.

"Um, nothin'. I just got places to be."

"I thought you weren't doing anything till the movies tonight," Burt crossed his arms, widening his stance in front of the door.

"Okay, fine, you caught me," Finn sighed, dejected, "I'm going on a date."

"Who?"

"I – I don't want Mom to know just yet," Finn whispered.

"Why?"

"It's really complicated. And she isn't exactly a fan of Quinn."

"You're going out with that Quinn girl? The girl who lied to you about the baby?" Burt's anger flared up, just like how it always did whenever anything bad came up with Kurt.

"Yeah…she's really sorry about that."

"Oh, that's convenient. The baby's gone, right? Now she can just go back to her old life, with her old boyfriend," Burt was ranting wildly. He paused for a second to really look at Finn, who was looking torn, "Finn, look, I want you to be happy and what's best for you. Just – just be careful, okay? If she hurts you again…"

"She won't," Finn half-grinned, looking slightly uncertain, "Can I get going? I want to leave before Mom gets home." Burt looked at Finn carefully, knowing that Finn would go out with that girl with or without his permission.

"Fine," Burt finally agreed, "But we're sitting down and telling Carole later, you got it? I don't plan on keeping secrets for you."

Finn smiled half-heartedly at Burt and edged past him, "Okay."

* * *

"All I want to know is why," Quinn snapped.

"Why? Why, what Quinn?" Finn shot back. They were sitting on Quinn's front porch just before their date. Quinn asked before Finn got there if they could talk…but Finn had no idea what was going on.

"Why did you tell _Sam _that we're done? That we broke up?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, _that_. What, did you think Sam wouldn't tell anyone? I had to find out through every_one _else that you think we're over when, just earlier this week, we were talking about our second first date!"

"Yeah…look, Quinn," Finn began, looking straight into Quinn's eyes, "Sam came up to me the other day, going on about how he didn't want to hate me anymore 'cause of a girl. That was really cool, ya know? So, I thought it'd lessen the blow, give us a chance to be friends, if I told him you and I weren't together. He really liked you, Quinn."

"And it's _my _fault that I cheated on him? No, Finn, that was yours! You were the one who pressured me into kissing you!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Finn sprang up from his seat to glare down at Quinn, "You kissed me first, right after the championship game! I _never _would have gone after you if you hadn't done that. I wouldn't have even considered it a possibility after everything that happened last year!"

"What the hell was I thinking?" Quinn muttered angrily, "I wanted to focus on _my_self this year and the Cheerios!"

"It's always the damn Cheerios with you! You always forgot about glee!"

"Because glee is at the bottom!"

"Glee has our friends in it! People who loves us and care about us. God, that's why I never wanted this again. You are so uptight about image and reps. Here's a newsflash, Quinn, none of this image crap isn't going to matter when we graduate! What'll matter is the people who were there for us, the people who loved us and supported us."

"You're doing a great job of that now, Finn," Quinn pushed up off the chair, letting it swing back and forth. She glared up at Finn one more time before going inside, the door slamming loudly behind her.

* * *

"How many times do I need to tell you people to scram?" Burt called out as he wrenched the door open later that afternoon, only to reveal Blaine on the other side.

"Oh, um, hi, Mr. Hummel. Is this a bad time?"

"Uh, no. Sorry, I was expecting the damn solicitors again," Burt opened the door widely, "What are you doing here, Blaine? Your date with Kurt isn't for at least another hour. Kurt's just started getting ready."

"I – I know. I haven't had the best week, I guess. Mercedes and Rachel went out awhile ago. I didn't feel like tagging along. Is it okay that I'm here?" Blaine said in a rush.

"Blaine, it's _fine_. Actually, I think Kurt got out of the shower about ten minutes ago. He'd love it if you went to see him, as long as the door stays _open_."

"Really? Thanks, Mr. Hummel," Blaine beamed happily and made for the stairs.

"One more thing, Blaine," Blaine stopped at the foot of the stairs, "Call me Burt. You've more than earned it."

"Okay…Burt," Blaine said hesitantly.

* * *

Kurt hummed along to the music softly playing from his iPod deck, trying to ease into the comfort of his routine, even if he was actually getting ready for a date with his boyfriend.

No matter how many times he said the word to himself – his boyfriend – he still got shivers and his heart skipped. After months of waiting and wanting, Blaine was all his. That made going to Prom all the more worth it. He wanted to show everyone just how normal and right their relationship was. Of course, there was what was going on with Blaine's family, something Blaine still refused to talk about…which mystified Kurt. He had tried to get Blaine to talk to him, but Blaine would say it wasn't the time. It was hard to accept that, but Blaine promised they would talk about it someday…Kurt shook the thoughts from his mind, bending down to get his hair products from underneath the sink.

"I've always been a sucker for guys in sweats," Kurt snapped his head up, nearly hitting the sink to see Blaine in the doorway, smiling widely at him.

"Wh—what are you doing _here_? I'm not ready!" Kurt stumbled out of his chair, blushing furiously. He always dressed down after a shower to get ready…but only when he was _alone_.

"I wanted to see you," Blaine walked over to Kurt.

"O—oh?" Kurt bit his lip, watching Blaine carefully.

"Why are you so flustered, Kurt?" Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's hands in his own, "You shouldn't be. I think what you're wearing is fine for our _date_."

Suddenly, Blaine tugged Kurt closer to him, their chests touching. Blaine moved his hands up and down Kurt's arms. Kurt struggled to gain composure, trying to remember that he was upset for having his routine being messed up…but this boyfriend of his was messing everything up…making it harder to think, especially when he suddenly remembered that they hadn't really kissed in days…Blaine's eyes flashed a darker color when Kurt moved his hands on Blaine's waist, tugging on his belt loops. Their lips met easily, frantically moving against each other. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, pushing Kurt against the wall. Kurt broke the kiss to trail kisses down Blaine's neck.

"Hi," Blaine groaned.

"H—hi yourself," Kurt moaned quietly, "You are _such _a jerk."

"Why is that?" The tables turned on Blaine now.

"Because," Kurt looked directly at Blaine, his blue eyes blazing, "I never let anyone see me not ready, especially for a date. And yet, here you are, having me pressed up against a _wall_, making me weak at the knees."

"I thought you were the one making me weak at the knees," Blaine gasped out just as Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's sides, and back down to his waist.

"Hmm. I like having the upper hand for a change."

"_Shut _up," Blaine growled, moving in to kiss his boyfriend once more.

* * *

"This is _your _fault," Kurt teased.

"How is it my fault that we're late for the dinner theater?" Blaine shot back, "Besides, it's just as much your fault as it is mine. No one should look that _hot _in sweats."

"You need to get over that fantasy right now 'cause it is never happening unless I am in the comfort of my own home."

"Never?" Blaine pouted.

"You _really _need to stop that. It's bad enough that we _both _had to fix ourselves up so my dad didn't get too suspicious."

"I think your dad knew what we were doing. Besides, all we did was make-out."

"You make it sound so simple," Kurt glared over at Blaine, who was grinning widely.

"It is," A comfortable silence filled the car, their hands intertwined. Kurt drank in Blaine's statement, about how simple – and really right – their relationship is. That is, expect for one little thing…

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"What – what's been going on with your family?" Blaine's grip on Kurt tightened and he avoided looking at Kurt. Instead of prying, Kurt just waited patiently for Blaine to calm down.

"I knew this was going to come up tonight," Blaine sighed after a few long minutes of silence, "C – can we go somewhere?" Kurt just nodded, starting up the car once more.

"Is – is it okay that I'm asking?"

"I want you to know, Kurt. It's past time that you knew what I've had to deal with," Blaine said sadly.

* * *

By the time they pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot, Blaine's nerves hadn't lessened. It wasn't the prospect of telling Kurt his wretched family history, it was having to face the reality. Admitting the story out loud meant that it was real. That terrified Blaine more than anything. Kurt gently pulled Blaine out of the car, recognizing his daze. He led Blaine into the Lima Bean and into a secluded corner.

"I'll be right back," Kurt whispered. Blaine just nodded mutely. In less than five minutes, Kurt came back, holding their drinks. He slid into the booth, sitting right next to Blaine. There were so few patrons this late at night that neither cared what anyone said about their sexuality. They needed to be close right now.

"This isn't coffee," Blaine muttered, causing Kurt to laugh.

"It's too late for that, silly."

"Oh," Blaine replied, still not looking at Kurt.

"Blaine…you really don't have to tell me now."

"No, no, I need to. I need to face this. I haven't told anyone about this before. Saying it all out loud admits the reality of everything. I need to do this. Ju—just try not to interrupt me, okay? You're helping me by listening."

Blaine looked at Kurt, half-smiling. Kurt smiled warmly back, taking Blaine's hand and didn't say another word.

"Okay, well, my dad's never been that okay with my sexuality. Wait, I should back up. You know that my mom left my dad and me a few years back, just around the time I was discovering my sexuality. She didn't leave because of that. Dad had some gambling issues back then, and Mom didn't like it at all. It turns out that she'd been planning on leaving him for awhile. Never wanted a family. So, she just took off one night, leaving my dad heartbroken, with even more debt and with me."

Blaine took a breath, pausing to gather his thoughts, forcing himself to remember everything that he had blocked out. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in reassurance, causing Blaine to look at Kurt once more, smiling and found the courage in Kurt's eyes to continue.

"I was way more than he bargained for. I came out to myself about two weeks later. I had no idea what to do. My dad is a politician, real uptight conservative type. He agreed to send me to private school to keep his rep clean. Didn't want anyone knowing he was a single father and all that. About a year later, I came out to him. At first, we didn't even talk about it. The bullying started around that point. I convinced Dad to let me go to Dalton, not for the zero tolerance, but the higher education I'd receive there, and his rep. Then, once I got into Dalton, I joined the Warblers. I was so happy, for the first time in my life and Dad refused to acknowledge it. He said it was only what gay kids did. I told him I was gay and he said no, no, it takes time to figure this stuff out. That summer, we rebuilt a car in the driveway, an exercise designed to 'straighten me out'. I found the damn pamphlets in his car last week when mine was in the shop."

Fighting to keep his voice calm, Blaine stopped talking to take a sip of hot chocolate. The anger began to rise inside of him, like it always did when he thought about his father.

"Nothing really happened sophomore year. I was at Dalton, Dad and I never talked about me being gay. I was okay with that. I did spend a lot of time with my grandfather, though. He supported me being in the Warblers. He loved it, actually. And he accepted me for who I am. He loves me. Things have only gotten bad, now, though, since I told Dad that you and I are together. He knew about you, from when we first met. I tried to talk about you. Grandpa always came round for Sunday dinners and he always asked about you. So, about three weeks ago, I told them about us. Grandpa was thrilled. Dad wasn't."

Tears were starting to fall freely from Blaine's eyes. He didn't even try to brush them off like her normally did. Kurt reached out with his free hand to catch a tear tenderly.

"He – he yelled at me. He called me that _damn _word that's just everywhere these days. It's being yelled at to straight people, written on cars and walls. It's so unfair. Tonight, I had to go home to tell Dad about my weekend plans. He had figured everything out. He knew where you go to school and that we're trying to go to Prom. My father kicked me out of my house. But – but there's a bright side to all this: my grandpa was there during our fight. Grandpa told me to live with him. He wants me there, with him."

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, feeling a release of tension. Tears were falling from Kurt's eyes, and he gripped Blaine's hand tightly. They sat in silence for awhile, ignorning everything around them, just that they were there for each other in that moment.

"I'm here for you, Blaine," Kurt finally murmured, "I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry, that really sucks' because I have no idea what you're going through. At least I've been able to go to a loving home at the end of a hellish day, but your hell begins at home. That isn't right. What on earth have you been doing for the past three weeks?"

"Coming here, to you. I've crashed in the Dalton dorms, too, on the weekends. Oh, and I have been spending more time with my grandpa anyway. Studying's been a good excuse to come in late, after Dad's gone to bed. Now, I won't have to worry about all that."

"So, all those times we talked on the phone?" Blaine started to laugh.

"The conversation we had about the merit of certain musicals…you remember that?" Kurt nodded, his curiosity peaked, "I was in Wes's dorm that night. He's blackmailing me now, with that conversation."

"Are you serious?" Blaine just nodded, laughing quietly. He looked up at Kurt, who looked strained, "Hey, it's okay, Kurt. Laughing helps. Being with you helps. I didn't tell you because I needed to figure out what I was going to do, for myself. I know that you're here for me. That's what got me through all this."

Kurt stared at Blaine, long and hard, for several minutes. It was challenging, hearing everything Blaine had to go through, and to not be able to do anything about it. It made sense, why Blaine didn't tell Kurt. Kurt would've reacted instantly reacted and run to his family to help Blaine. That isn't what Blaine needed. But still…knowing now helped. Knowing that he really was able to help Blaine helped.

"Thank you for telling me," Kurt burrowed his head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Thank you for being _here_."

* * *

"Hey, so I know we're trying to get Prom and all that, but I don't have to be in glee to be a part of the fight, right?" Joey asked Santana on the way to the movie theater. Santana smiled, remembering a time when she thought glee was the lamest thing on the planet.

"You don't. Try and keep an open mind, though. Glee's a lot cooler than everyone else says."

"I'm not denying that. I just can't sing worth a damn."

"Neither can Mike Chang, but he's one hell of a dancer."

"Can't do that either."

"Oh really? I'd say different, considering how you are in bed," Santana raised her eyebrows, smiling. It didn't feel totally right, being with Joey, not when Santana still had such strong feelings for Brittany, but Joey was an independent, smart, downright gorgeous girl….who was gay. And she understood what Santana was going through. So, yeah, they weren't exclusive, expect for Prom. That's what they needed in their lives right now. And when they sat down in the empty theater, they just made out the whole time, enjoying each other's company for now.

**A/N: Just a reminder of what I said in the first author's note: I need to go on a hiatus for awhile. I have major projects that are due soon, and my girlfriend is coming to visit after that. So, it won't be till mid-May when I publish anything new. So, see you then! So, wow. I've written part I of the actual Prom chapters and I wrote about a character named Paul, who I envisioned as Blaine's dad…but then I just got this idea in my head that Blaine's father was an asshole and his grandfather really loved Blaine. And then you have a new Paul, the Paul who is Blaine's grandfather. And then, I got the idea for Quinn and Finn's actual break-up in the shower this morning. Haha. And, really, it's past time for us to meet Joey. I originally planned for the New Directions to show up on Santana and Joey's date, but the chapter got so damn long that I had to cut it out. **


	8. The Reveal

**A/N: I'm so terrible. I hit such an awful block with this chapter and got sucked into a new job with odd hours and reading new fics of Glee…if you're looking for a great, amazing, long read, go and check out CP Coulter's "Dalton". If you managed to find my story, her's is everywhere. It is simply an amazing story. But don't read it when you have a lot of work to do. Anyway…**

**Once upon a time I thought that the weekends would be my lighthearted chapters, but clearly that hasn't happened yet. This chapter is dramatic, true to Glee form, but Blaine does have some good news later on in the chapter! Hooray! But don't skip everything just to see what Blaine has to say. I know I'd do that. And oh my goodness! "Prom Queen" was amazing. I found out who the Prom Queen was, but since I live in a bubble of life, I didn't stop to think that Kurt being crowned Prom Queen was a terrible prank. I think I might use the songs from the episode though, and then some. We'll just see where it goes from here. Obviously, this story is now AU. It always was without "Prom Queen". **

**I'm going to take the time to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are just amazing with all your feedback and your response to my story. I considered to call the story off, but knowing how excited all of you are for the next chapters is keeping me going. And it's really weird, but I swear that someone gave me the idea for this upcoming chapter but I checked my inbox and reviews and came up with nothing. I want to give credit to that person. Check my author's note at the end and I'll be more clear on what I mean. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Prom is the dance of the year. Gay couples have always been excluded from this pivotal event, and the same treatment ensues at McKinley High. **_

_I could never own the genius of Glee._

**The Reveal **

"Every parent of a McKinley student has the right to know who's trying to buy _the _Prom ticket," Todd Marshall leaned closer to the desk, staring down Principal Figgins.

"Mr. Marshall, I cannot allow you access to McKinley's budget books, which includes a list of all the persons who have bought Prom tickets. The decision was made at the discretion of the student council, who do not want any sort of violence occurring during the event," Figgins said forcefully.

"And you agree with them?" Todd looked up from his small notebook where he had been scribbling frantically.

"Yes, I do! Now, please, no more interviews. This is the last time!"

"You said that two times ago, Principal," Todd smirked broadly, flicking his business card on the desk, "If you change your mind, you know where to reach me. The Lima Times thanks you for your time."

Todd marched out of the office, a broadly smirking. He was, without a doubt in his mind, the best reporter/interviewer the Lima Times has ever had. This Prom story was going to be Todd's big break. He didn't give a damn, he realized as he exited the school, about either side of the gay Prom debate; he just wanted crank out the best story ever, one with hard facts. That was a reporter's job. Todd would be damned if he didn't get it done.

* * *

The Lima Bean was always crowded, causing Todd to extend out his elbows a bit to force his way to the front of the line. There, he flashed his winning smile to his favorite barista who had his order already waiting. As he turned to head add more sugar to his drink, he caught sight of a tall, bulky kid wearing a McKinley letterman jacket. The kid looked vaguely familiar…

Catching glances at the kid as Todd added his sugar to his coffee when the kid finally looked up and met Todd's eyes. The kid looked pained and really, _really _pissed off, causing Todd to flash through the events that had recently happened at McKinley…

The basketball game! Of course, the kid had to be David Karofsky, the homophobe who had gotten himself kicked out of McKinley and outed himself in the same night. Todd began to walk over to Karofsky who noticed Todd moving towards him so he darted out the door.

Once outside, Todd bumped right into the large teenager.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Karofsky held up his fists, disguising the fear in his voice.

"I just want to talk, that's all," Todd smiled lightly, his charm kicking into high gear. The kid was frightened, but he needed some revenge, revenge in the form of fact giving which would fuel Todd's story to the front page, "I'm a reporter for the Lima Times. I understand that you've had a hard time lately? Do you want to talk about it?"

* * *

Artie had many quirks. Every night, before bed, he always made sure get to level four of his favorite video game. Once in bed, he would recite scales until he fell asleep. In the mornings, he would always eat breakfast by himself and read the newspaper that his mom had picked up after her graveyard shift at work.

That morning, Artie remembered that Kurt had been back at McKinley for three weeks, which partially explained why everything was actually working out in glee…minus the whole school working against them…again…and much more proactively this time. But that wasn't the point of that morning. The point was that when Artie picked up the newspaper that morning, everything changed once more.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that Mr. Schue was right to call this emergency meeting. We _need _to practice! We're losing focus," Rachel said shrilly later that morning from the front of the Spanish room.

"We have been practicing," Santana sneered, "What else would you call our weekly hours down in Hummel-Hudson basement? Working our asses off, that's what."

"Besides," Finn jumped in, "How can we practice in the Spanish classroom? The desks are all in the way."

"Whatever," Rachel scoffed, "I see no one cares about whether or not we win at Nationals."

"Oh, we care Rachel," Kurt remarked as he came into the classroom with Tina and Mike, "You just talk so well for us." Rachel glared at Kurt who just smirked and took a seat.

"And of course we care if we win, Berry," Puck stated, "'Cause when we win we're off the hook for our anti-drinking contract. Part-y!"

"Is that all you think about Puckerman?" Quinn asked in disgust. Puck was spared from answering because Artie, Brittany, Principal Figgins, Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue came in.

"Everyone take a seat," Mr. Schue said, "There's something we need to talk about."

* * *

"Blaine! Hey Blaine, wait up!" Wes called from the other end of the hall. The Warbler Council had cancelled the meeting today, leaving Blaine with more free time to study…although now, with Wes running towards him, all hope of studying was gone.

"What is it now Wes? You know, maybe if you tried talking to your girlfriend you wouldn't have so many issues?" Blaine shot out jokingly.

"No, that's not why I ran all over the damn school to find you," Wes said, panting.

"So why did you?"

"You know how David has that _habit_ of driving out to the Lima Bean every lunch hour just so he can get his mocha fix? Well, today, instead of a mocha, he picked a newspaper – The Lima Times – and, well, the article will explain itself," Wes pulled out the paper from his bag and shoved it into Blaine's hands. Once Blaine caught sight of the title, he read, his anger growing more and more.

_**The Right to Know: Student Reveals which Same-Sex Couples Tries to buy McKinley Prom Tix**_

_William McKinley High School has always been a champion of success. Over the past decade, the school has brought in hundreds of trophies from the Decathlon Team to the Cheerios to the championship football trophy. Now, McKinley may be making a further step into the future by allowing same-sex couples into Prom. The question on everyone's mind, though, is if the school and community are ready for such drastic change. _

"_Absolutely not," Owner of Pete's Grill, Pete Fitzgerald stated, "It's far too progressive. Besides, how can kids know who they're attracted to at such a young age? I sure didn't." Reverend Julian of the Westerville Free Evangelicals added, "We should not go encouraging this kind of behavior in impressionable teenagers." _

_Principal Figgins of McKinley said that it was the student council's decisions to bar Kurt Hummel, junior and his boyfriend who attends the all-boys private school in Westerville, Blaine Anderson, junior, along with McKinley sophomore Santana Lopez, junior and her girlfriend Joey Hender, senior, from Prom to stop violence from escalating. The parents who gather outside of McKinley feel the same way. _

"_We just want everyone to be safe. Throwing in something no one understands would just add to the tension, which creates violence," A parent from the crowd outside McKinley stated. _

_Hummel, Anderson, Lopez and Hender are continuing to try and buy the tickets with the help of the McKinley glee club, run by William Schuester and aided by - _

_(Article continues on page five) _

Blaine threw the paper down onto the ground, refusing to read further. He stepped away from the paper, glaring at in total disgust. Once his back hit the wall, Blaine sunk onto the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

"The writer – Todd Marshall – is a biased bastard. At the end of the article he said that he had not been able to contact any of the students who had tried to buy the tickets. Just means he didn't try," Wes spat out.

"But he will try," Blaine stated, "I've read his stuff before. He always publishes straight facts, writes out both sides of the argument in different weeks. We had to read the Lima Times all last month."

"Oh," Wes said.

"Still doesn't change how I feel," Blaine mumbled.

"Call them," Wes urged, "If they don't know yet, you should be the one to tell them."

"I – I _hate _this."

"What do you hate, exactly?"

"Being here. Being away from Kurt while all of this is going on. I feel so helpless and so completely alone when I know I'm not. They are supporting me – me and _Kurt_."

"You aren't alone. There are so many people _here_ who support you…who know what you're going through."

"No! No they don't! Don't you realize what this is, Wes? What this article is about? It's about real people, people I know and care about! Nothing, nothing like this has ever happened at Dalton! I hate that Marshall had to include where I go to school. Dalton's a joke in comparison to the real world."

Wes studied his friend carefully for a few minutes, letting the words sit between them. When Blaine finally raised his head of his knees there were tears falling down his face.

"So why are you still here?" Wes echoed his own words from nights before, now twisted with a different meaning.

"I – I don't know anymore."

* * *

"It's Tuesday," Burt said quietly.

"I – I know. The article shook me up…," Blaine muttered, staring at his feet.

"It shook everyone up," Burt studied Blaine closely, "Why don't you come in? It sounds like they're in the middle of practice. Probably don't want to interrupt."

Blaine followed Burt into the kitchen, keeping his head down, trying to fight back the whirlwind of emotions building. Burt took a seat one of the bar stools, leaving Blaine standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, his eyes darting up and down.

"You know me, Blaine. I'm not going to hurt you for being here. I know you care about my son. Hell, it's obvious you care about all those kids down there."

"It's hard not to, when they're doing so much."

"I know what you mean," Burt paused, letting the thought that pressed him most come to the forefront of his mind, "Blaine? Where have your parents been in all this?"

Immediately, Burt knew that he had asked the right and wrong question. He watched the strong, confident boy crumple – literally and figuratively. Blaine sunk down onto the floor, holding his knees tightly, letting the tears flow freely. But whatever Blaine was going through, he needed someone more than just Kurt. There was only so much his son could do. Burt got off the stool and moved down to the floor, careful to not fully physically touch Blaine, not knowing his comfort level.

"My –my dad isn't like you. I le—left my _home _last week, to stay with my grandfather. Grandpa…he's good to me, but he's not my dad. And my mom left me and Dad years ago. I don't even talk to her, not anymore."

"Have you told Kurt about all this?"

"Yeah, this weekend. It's – it's made it hard to open to people, even in a place like Dalton. Did you know that before Kurt came along, I was the only out gay guy? I knew lots and lots of closeted gay guys, but just because _Dalton _accepts everyone doesn't mean that their families or outside friends do. It's terrifying," Blaine choked out, clutching his knees tighter. Burt was at a complete loss of what to do as Blaine kept crying. The tears began to slow. Once they stopped all together, Blaine looked up at Burt.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You listened. That's more than most adults do."

"What else can I do?"

"You have a coffee machine, right? I'm so used to getting coffee with Kurt after school…it always cheers me up."

"Are you kidding me? A coffee machine? We have a freakin' espresso machine. Kurt's Christmas present two years ago. I'm surprised you haven't seen it, seeing how often your over here."

"Thank you, for letting me stay," Blaine threw in, getting off the ground and removing his Dalton jacket in the process.

"Hey, it's me and Carole's pleasure. You make Kurt happy, so God damn happy."

"Yeah…he makes me happy, too," Burt looked at the young teenager, who was smiling widely.

"Good. Hey, why don't you go down there? I bet they'll be happy to see you. And come to me before you leave. I'll give you some gas money."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I really don't mind."

"Neither do I. What do you think of using my name at that local gas station just outside of Lima? I get discounts 'cause I do business with them. I'll give them your name instead. Sound fair?"

"Y—yeah. Thank you."

"Now go on," Burt grumbled, turning to the espresso machine, smiling as Blaine left the kitchen, a slight bounce in his step.

"See, I knew you liked him," Carole said from the living room, a smile in her voice, "All that rifle talk was really just talk."

"Be quiet. I need to figure out this damn machine. It's been two years since Kurt taught me how to use it."

"Maybe you should just forget the coffee. Being down there will cheer him up more than any coffee."

* * *

"I cannot believe we're having this argument," Rachel's shrill voice echoed up the stairs. Blaine found himself laughing quietly, pausing to listen in on the conversation before he made his entrance.

"Rachel, they do make a valid point. The guys want their voices to be heard, in the music they choose. I think it's fair to give them this week to do that," Mr. Schue rationalized as Blaine settled in on the steps.

"Hold up," Mercedes cut in, "Didn't we give the guys a week with Bieber?"

"_That_," Sam spoke up, "Was for our girlfriends."

"Besides," Santana began snarkily, "That was supposed to be our anthem week. The boys failed in that department, like so many other depart—."

"Okay, that's enough," Mr. Schue interrupted, causing Blaine to laugh more. The New Directions were really like a very dysfunctional family, "This week, we're focusing on what the guys would like to do at National's. Next week, we can focus on the girls, although I think we have more than a general idea about what you girls want."

"Mr. Schuester?" Kurt started, like he always did when he was about to give a speech, causing Blaine cover his mouth to keep the laughter at bay, "Am I lumped in with the boys? Because I do not have the same tastes as them. Or the same key ranges. I really do think this issue needs to be lain to rest. I am more vocally strong with the girls than with the boys."

"I know, Kurt. You can choose from now on, okay? But you should consider the choices the boys make."

"Oh, I know the choices boys make. Was I not at an all-boys school?"

"Yeah, and with a lead singer who sang Katy Perry and Pink?" Puck shot out. Blaine flushed at the comment.

"We still killed those performances," Kurt replied smartly, making Blaine cheer silently.

"Okay, so," Mr. Schue called the group back to order, "Do you guys have any numbers yet or do you need some time?"

"Um," Finn began, "We didn't think you'd actually go for our idea so we have no ideas."

"You know where the sheet music is. And the rest of you should come up with your own set lists for next week. Next Friday we'll vote on song selections."

This would've been the perfect time for Blaine to finally come into the room, but he heard the boys making their way to the door, right where the sheet music was. He could still hear everything that was being said, including what they were saying about the girls. If Blaine actually went into the room, he'd be shuffled over to Kurt and the girls. Not that he minded that, but, really, Blaine's position was invaluable to Kurt and the girls right now.

"Dude, finally," Puck was saying, "It's time to find some good music."

"I know, right?" Sam replied.

"Something we can dance to, definitely."

"Since Kurt came back, the girls have been getting more pushy on song choices and -," Finn began but Blaine didn't hear the rest of what Finn said because, suddenly, "Teenage Dream" started playing, very loudly from his pocket.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Puck swore, "This is _our _week. Turn off that damn music!"

"It isn't coming from us, _Noah_," Rachel snapped as Blaine fumbled for his phone.

"Well, where is it coming from?" Blaine's eyes widened in panic as he got off his feet and tried to scramble up the stairs. He would've made it if his foot hadn't fallen asleep. That, and the door flew open, revealing the entire male side of the New Directions. They stared at Blaine for a few seconds, looked at each other and leaned down to hide what they had discovered. The music from Blaine's cell phone continued to play. The guys stared down at Blaine, but Blaine only noticed Puck's thoughtful expression.

"Hey Mr. Schue?" Puck asked loudly.

"What Puck?"

"Can we get some help with our number?"

"Dude, what the hell are doing?" Finn hissed.

"Just play along," Puck whisphered back, "Same goes for you, Anderson."

"What is it not, you guys?" Mr. Schue said from the boys. Puck grabbed Mr. Schue's arm, tugging him into the tight circle around Blaine.

"Oh, hi, Blaine. I didn't know you had gotten here yet."

"Yeah, he's been here awhile," Puck smirked, "And he wants to help us out with our song selections for the week."

"I want to _what_?" Blaine choked out.

"Look, we already know that you're going to help the girls out. It's only fair that you help us out, too," Puck snapped.

"Hmm," Mr. Schue began, "You make a good point, Puck. Fine, go for it."

"Seriously?" Finn asked.

"For one number only," Mr. Schue amended, "He's not in our club, you guys, as close as you guys may or may not be. Just don't go overboard, okay?"

"Yes!" Puck cheered quietly while the rest of the guys stared at him.

"Dude why are we doing this?" Mike demanded.

"Yeah, why do you want me to sing with you guys?"

"Look, we need an edge on these girls and you know what they're looking for," Puck said eagerly.

"That isn't because I'm gay, right?"

"Well, kinda. You know what Kurt's looking for…and your friends with Rachel and Mercedes. Those are three votes we need right there," Puck corrected.

"Seriously?"

"That's a good idea, man," Finn smiled, clapping Puck on the back.

"I know!"

"All right, so, Blaine's singing with us for one song," Artie started, "We still need to find a song, choregraphy…and keep this from the girls."

"Why?" Sam asked dubiously.

"Because they'll kill us if they know we stole Blaine from them."

"Correction: _Kurt _will kill us," Finn corrected, a scared look in his eyes, earning odd looks from everyone, "You haven't been on the receiving end of his temper at home. It gets pretty brutal."

"So, pretty boy," Puck rounded back onto Blaine, "Head back upstairs, wait for two minutes and come back down. Got it?"

"Um…"

"Your only answer is yes here," Puck almost growled, "Go."

* * *

"You got here pretty late. You said you'd be here as soon as you could," Kurt muttered in Blaine's ear as rehearsal was breaking up for the day.

"Yeah…traffic. Oh, and I talked to your dad." Kurt's eyes widened in fear.

"About what?"

"I was upset about the article and then I talked to him about my family a bit."

"Oh," Kurt said, smiling slightly, taking Blaine's hands in his, "Thank you for telling me."

"It helped me, so much to tell you all of that. I know it kinda brought down our date night, but…"

"No," Kurt insisted, "Well, it did, but I didn't mind, Blaine. I'm here for you."

Blaine looked into his boyfriend's eyes, feeling the warmth and caring behind them. They smiled at each other before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

"It's time to call this Warbler meeting to order," Wes said grandly, making Blaine wince internally. The group of young teenagers settled down easily, turning their heads to Blaine.

"Go ahead, Warbler Blaine."

"As you all know," Blain began, hated the way his voice sounded, so formal and rigid, like he was in a court room, not in a high school glee club, "Kurt and I have been trying to get tickets for McKinley High's Prom. The New Directions have been an invaluable ally in this, which is more than I expected. It's just fantastic. But, that's not why I called this meeting. Over the past few weeks, I've been doing some thinking and I've come to the conclusion that my time here at Dalton – and with the Warblers – is over."

The group stared blankly at Blaine for a few seconds, before erupting loudly. Wes tried to call order to the room while Blaine just stood there, catching the smile on Wes's face. It didn't matter what they said. It didn't matter what the Warbler's thought of Blaine for leaving them – for the New Directions. He had found a new home.

* * *

"Blaine!" Rachel called happily as she got out of her car, "What took so long?"

"I just had something I needed to take care of," Blaine smiled easily, letting the zealous girl chatter away as they walked into the Hummel-Hudson home, to the New Directions.

"Okay, fine," Kurt was talking animatedly to Puck and Mercedes, "If we can't perform with flair, why perform at all?"

"Dude, it's _too _over-the-top, Kurt," Puck said, rolling his eyes, "We don't want to scare the judges."

"Wel-," Kurt's voice cut off when Blaine quickly, sneakily wrapped his arms from behind from Kurt.

"Hey, guys," Blaine laughed heartily, "What's going on?"

"You _are _distracting me," Kurt said haughtily, "besides, what's got you in such a good mood? It's not like things are working out with Prom right now."

"No, but today seems to be working out just perfectly for me," Blaine whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"So not the point right now!"

"Alright everyone," Mr. Schue came down the stairs, "It's time to get started."

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Santana demanded to Blaine as everyone took their seats.

"Oh, nothing," Blaine grinned. Puck came up behind Blaine, patted his shoulder, smirking. The end of the week performances were going to be very interesting…

**A/N: Okay, so the reader of this story gave me an idea that Karofsky should be the one to reveal who wants to go to Prom. I want to give credit to that person's idea cause originally I was going to keep the person behind the revealing a secret. I think that any high school rejecting gay couples into Prom wouldn't want to reveal the names of the students in question; it'd just add to the publicity. Now, I can see Blaine's intention to transfer really being announced – and to be kept as a surprise from Kurt and New Directions. The whole idea seems romantic to me. **


End file.
